In another life
by Liv Stoker
Summary: Severo Snape estava sentindo o seu corpo ser entregue para a morte, mas de repente acordou em um mundo totalmente diferente. Um mundo onde ele tinha uma família com Lily Evans. E agora? A qual realidade ele pertence?
1. Chapter 1

Todos os créditos à J.K Rowling e a Liv Stoker criadora da Fanfic - sem fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo um: Acordando**

* * *

Os olhos de Severo Snape já estavam cansados demais, o seu corpo também. Severo já tinha feito demais e ironicamente a última coisa que veria em vida era os olhos verdes de Lily espelhados no filho dela. Aqueles olhos lhe deram a paz que precisava para deixar seu corpo e sua mente flutuar e então tudo relaxou.

Severo nunca tinha se sentido tão relaxado na vida, mas ainda consciente, queria deixar seu corpo ir para o tal lugar desconhecido, então relaxou e de repente sentiu que algo estava errado.

Ele sentia cheiro de panquecas e sentia o seu corpo estacionado em algum lugar muito confortável. Ele estava apto a mexer o seu corpo, a sentir cheiros, a pensar. Estava morto, mas estava vivo? A morte parecia algo sem graça perto das ambições humanas de explica-la.

Severo abriu os olhos. Estava olhando para o teto. Era um teto branco com decoração de gesso nos cantos. Ele percebeu que batiam raios claros no teto como se ele estivesse em um lugar fechado. Um lugar com cheiro gostoso, uma cor neutra e que parecia muito seu. Era a paz.

Severo olhou para o lado e percebeu que estava em uma cama. Com lençóis brancos e com um outro travesseiro ao seu lado. A disposição da cama e dos lençóis parecia que havia alguém ao seu lado, mas que já se levantou. Ele olhou para a cabeceira que estava um pouco longe e percebeu que havia uma foto que era inacreditável.

- Pai? – A voz doce de uma menina sussurrando as palavras que ele nunca ouviu na sua vida, mas sempre as desejou surgiu. Ele logo se virou para o outro lado e encarou a menininha.

Uma versão de Lilian pequena. Cabelos lisos, sorriso meigo, mas tímido. Ele buscou pelos olhos, mas não os encontrou. Ele encontrou um espelho dos seus olhos, que estranhamente combinava muito bem com aquela menininha que tinha acabado de chamar de pai e que fazia com que a foto não fosse tão inacreditável assim.

A foto era exatamente um dos seus desejos mais profundos que ele reencontrava a cada vez naquele maldito espelho, do qual o diretor só disse que tiraria por conta de Harry para não afetar o orgulho de Severo que ia encontrar Lily e sua outra vida em um reflexo de ilusões.

- Parabéns. A mamãe pediu para eu te acordar – Ela falou tímida – Tem as suas panquecas favoritas.

Severo fechou os olhos. A poucos segundos estava morrendo e agora estava com uma menina chamando-o de filha e vendo uma foto dele abraçado com Lily. A Lily que ele um dia pegou morta em seus braços. Era um sonho muito bom, que ele não podia recusar viver.

- Pai? – A voz da menina mudou. Agora ela estava preocupada com ele. "Alguém preocupado comigo e me chamando de pai." Severo pensou na hora e sorriu.

- Oi – Severo falou abrindo os olhos novamente – Você é linda, sabia?

Foi o primeiro elogio que Severo soltou a anos. O primeiro sincero para uma pessoa sem ser Lily, mas pelo visto aquela menina era uma parte de Lily também.

- Então vamos descer antes que a mamãe comece a gritar – Lily riu para o pai e se afastou da cama.

Severo se levantou olhando para o seu próprio pijama. Ele estava apenas com as calças que eram cinzas e não pretas. Olhou para o seu peito nú e percebeu que as velhas marcas não estavam ali e ele parecia bem mais novo do que era a segundos atrás.

Ele se levantou. O carpete era de madeira, os moveis eram brancos rústicos, parecia coisa da Lily que gostava de moveis de décadas passadas. Parecia um clima romântico instaurado ali. A parede atrás da cama era um rosa velho. Bonito. Tudo para Severo era bonito.

Ele caminhou e a menina ficou no mesmo lugar que ela estava olhando para ele com um olhar de desapontando. Severo suspirou. Antes mesmo de realmente perceber o que estava acontecendo ele já tinha deixado a menina desapontada.

- Não vai me levar no colo? – A menina perguntou tímida

"Eu deveria fazer isso?" Severo se questionou ao mesmo tempo que foi até ela automaticamente. Parecia que suas pernas estavam fazendo isso por ele. Ele nunca tinha pegado uma criança no colo até aquele momento. Ele sentiu que ela não era pesada, mas que também não tinha idade para receber colo. "Não senha rabugento. Ela gosta de você."

A menina se empurrou no pescoço dele e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro. Severo sentiu o cheiro de morando vindo dos cabelos dela e do abraço tão inocente que tinha recebido da menina. Ele suspirou. Se a morte fosse a contemplação dos desejos mais profundos Harry estaria bem, assim como Dumbledore e assim como ele ficaria.

Ao entrar no corredor se deparou com a pessoa que ele mais desejou na vida, de short e camiseta do pijama, com os cabelos presos e um sorriso incrível, do qual Severo jamais viu Lily dar para ele. Um sorriso apaixonado. Travesso. Ela parou e cruzou os braços encostando-se à parede. Não deixou de sorrir e Severo também não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Era ela.

- Achei que vocês não iam mais descer – Lily falou encarando os dois.

- Você está linda – Severo silabou sem saber o que fazer

- Papai fez 30 anos e está falando que todo mundo é linda – A menina no seu colo riu

- Vai ver porque nós somos lindas minha querida, agora deixe o seu pai acordar direito – Lily se aproximou tirando Liv do colo dele – Te esperamos lá embaixo aniversariante do dia.

E Lily fez o que Severo Snape esperou desde os seus nove anos de idade. O beijou. De forma tímida, um selinho nos lábios, vindo de um sorriso, Severo podia sentir o gosto de hortelã, do cheiro de Lily, de um perfume de rosas.

- Eca! – Liv falou no colo da mãe virando o rosto

- Eu espero que você fale eca quando algum menininho tentar isso com você – Severo respondeu em disparada, sem conter a sua grosseria, mas estranhamente ninguém se assustou. As duas riram e saíram andando.

- Vem logo! – Lily falou descendo as escadas

Severo estava céu. Nem tanto, porque não sabia se quer onde era o banheiro.

* * *

A fanfic começou quando eu encontrei esta Fan-art que é capa da Fanfic. Me apaixonei pela história que criei na minha cabeça. Ela é um pouco inspirada no filme "Um homem de família" e como diz o resumo é uma história sobre uma possível vida do Severo, pós-morte e uma nova chance para Severo e Lily.

Espero que gostem, sigam, comentem e tals ;)

**Liv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois: Vida paralela**

* * *

Severo observou cada detalhe do banheiro que tinha dentro do seu quarto, assim como o quarto do casal. Era nítido que os dois viviam como trouxas. Severo pode notar pela janela do quarto que eles viviam naqueles bairros bonitos de Londres, onde nas casas tinham um grande jardim na frente.

No quarto havia um closet, onde nitidamente era dividido entre as roupas de Lily e as dele. Pareciam as dele, mas havia algo estranho. Não havia nada preto. Ele encontrou alguns ternos, uma capa, mas de resto branco e outras cores brilhavam aos seus olhos.

Ele notou que haviam alguns relógios masculinos jogados em uma das prateleiras, perfumes, uma corrente fina de ouro. Ele não era um homem vaidoso, era? Nunca teve a oportunidade de experimentar este lado da vida.

Severo foi aproveitando para descobrir a casa. O quarto deles era no fim do corredor. Logo depois vinha outro banheiro, um quarto que ele abriu e estava vazio, com algumas caixas, muitos livros e uma bicicleta infantil que deveria ser da menininha. Do outro lado havia outra porta. Era nítido que era o quarto da sua filha, que se chamava "Lívia". Estava escrito em uma placa na porta.

Enfim chegou nas escadas. Enquanto descia pode ver o andar de baixo. Ele realmente tinha uma TV grande, sofás e uma janela grande que trazia uma grande claridade para baixo. Tudo era muito organizado e simples. Parecia que tudo era como ele sempre imaginou e isso era altamente estranho.

Ao descer das escadas se deparou com uma estante de livros. Era obvio que teria uma em sua casa com Lily. Os dois gostavam de ler, trocavam livros quando ainda eram amigos em Hogwarts. Haviam fotos ali dos dois. Fotos de Hogwarts, fotos de casamento. Lily de noiva. Severo segurou a foto e não acreditou. Os dois riam e se beijavam em um dia ensolarado. Na outra foto havia Severo e um bebê e Lily. Também havia uma foto de Lily grávida e Severo ao lado.

O cheiro de panqueca estava ainda maior e sua curiosidade em descobrir coisas ainda mais. Agora ele podia ouvir Lily cantarolando alguma coisa na cozinha, pelo menos ali parecia ser a cozinha.

A cozinha era um quadrado perfeito dividido por uma bancada. De um lado estava Lily perto da pia cantando alguma coisa do outro estava à menininha brincando uma bonec. Havia uma boneca em cima da mesa. Devia ser de Liv.

- Papai – Liv o chamou. Lily olhou para traz parando de cantar e sorriu.

Os três começaram a tomar café. Liv começou a contar coisas sobre a escola. Severo queria perguntar a idade dela, mas pelo visto a menina tinha quatro anos. Lily conversava com a menina animadamente e Severo acabou aproveitando para fazer algumas perguntas. O que iria falar para elas quando descobrissem que aquele homem que estava com elas até ontem não é ele? Ou melhor, será que elas estavam ali ontem? Horas atrás?

- Lily? – Severo a chamou enquanto ela fazia um feitiço nas louças e Liv saiu correndo para ligar a TV na sala. A mulher logo olhou com um olhar diferente do que encontrou ontem de noite.

- Combinamos que não iriamos conversar hoje. Hoje é seu dia. Liv está animada que você está em casa. Não precisamos brigar, certo? – Lily falou calmamente sem olhar nos olhos dele – Mas eu sei que eu te devo desculpas por ontem. Eu sei que estamos tentando.

Todas aquelas palavras soltas no ar fez Severo acreditar que não só era real aquilo, como também houve dias anteriores que elas estavam ali e ele como sempre de alguma forma teria estragado tudo. Severo encostou-se à pia e pode ouvir Liv e sorriu para a mulher buscando seus olhos.

- Deixa eu te ver – Severo falou aquilo em um sussurro segurando o seu emocional como fazia com Voldemort. O único problema é que não era Voldemort. Era Lily e com ela todas as suas proteções se quebravam. Ela era tão real e sua pele continuava suave – Eu amo olhar para os seus olhos.

Lily sorriu timidamente como sempre fez e olhou para ele. Lily estava mais velha do que ele lembrava, mas estava mais jovem do que a última vez que a viu. A guerra mudou muito ela e a insegurança de perder o filho também, mas pelo visto neste mundo não havia nada disso e ela era bela como sempre foi. Severo capitou uma tristeza no fundo dos olhos dela e enfim que viraram lagrimas que ela também estava demorando para soltar.

- Fazia tanto tempo que você não me olhava assim – Lily soltou tentando limpar os olhos.

Severo se sentiu um lixo entre os seres humanos. A pessoa que ele mais desejou na vida, a que foi até a morte por ela, estava triste com ele e dizendo que ele estava errado, que não olhava para ela daquele jeito a tempos. Que Severo era aquele? Ele daria qualquer coisa para não deixar de olhar para Lily. Ele queria abraça-la, mas ela fez isto primeiro.

- Eu te amo – Lily falou no ouvido de Severo e o abraçou ainda mais forte – Não me faça esquecer isso, por favor?

Severo sentiu suas pernas bambearem, quase quebrarem, assim como o seu coração e seu raciocínio ao ouvir de forma tão simples e urgente o apelo daquela mulher, da mulher da sua vida. E ela dizia que lhe amava.

- Você é a minha vida Lily e eu sempre vou te amar – Severo sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva afagando seu cabelo e não querendo mais solta-lo. Se lembrou daquele dia que ele viu o corpo dela sem vida. Soltou dela e percebeu que as lembranças não se encaixavam. Podia ser algum feitiço de Voldemort.

- Você está bem? – Lily o soltou ao perceber que o corpo de Severo endureceu e os olhos dele se perderam no local. Severo ficou frio de repente. Uma pele mais abatida do que já era. Lily segurou docemente o rosto dele e ele suspirou olhando para os olhos dela.

"Que se foda". Dumbledore estava morto. Harry sabia o que tinha que fazer. Se fosse um feitiço, uma maldição, um momento entre a vida e a morte ou apenas um sonho tão real que chegava ao ponto dele se confundir com outras realidades – não importava. Lily estava ali e ele estava vivendo a vida que ele sempre sonhou.

Severo não respondeu segurou Lily pela cintura e a beijou. Beijou como sempre quis, como sempre imaginou e parecia que ele deveria passar anos fazendo isso para matar a saudades e levar como troféu tudo que ele passou por anos.

O dia passou e Severo aproveitou o seu aniversário de 30 anos com a sua família. Severo nunca tinha ido a um parque e ele foi. Descobriu que gostava de levar Liv lá, mas que não era amigável com os vizinhos. Alguma coisa tinha que ter em comum com sua outra vida.

A filha de Severo parecia não conseguir explicar sua felicidade, fazia mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, não parava de falar e ao final do dia Severo teve que carrega-la até o quarto, pois dormiu antes mesmo de chegar em casa.

Por sinal, quando chegou em casa haviam presentes chegados de coruja, algumas cartas, coisas que ele deveria se importar se não fosse o cansaço e o peso da menina no seu colo.

Severo a colocou na cama e se sentiu estranho por aquilo, a menina tinha acordado enquanto ele a cobria e Severo não sabia o que fazer ao ver os olhos dela lhe encarando. Não era um olhar doce de criança e sim triste.

- Papai, fica com a gente sempre – A menina falou em um tom ingênuo – E não brigue com a mamãe como ontem, ela fica triste e eu também.

Severo engoliu o seco.

- Sim - Ele falou o que achava que deveria falar, mas não sabia exatamente com agir. Sua vontade era simplesmente perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas isso soaria estranho e até irônico da parte dele.

- Te amo papai – A menina falou se ajeitando nas próprias cobertas. Severo não respondeu, ainda não estava preparado para tal coisa. Ele tinha incorporado um pai, mas ainda precisava se sentir um. E isso parecia difícil, mas não mais sobre como descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Severo fechou a porta sabendo que conversar com Lily seria terrível, mas que de alguma forma na manhã seguinte precisava ir atrás de quem ele era, o que ele exatamente vazia e qual era a sua situação com Lily. Será que Dumbledore existiria neste mundo paralelo? Será que ele tinha amigos próximos que não o acharia louco se lhe contasse o que aconteceu?

Severo suspirou abrindo a porta e sentindo um cheiro diferente no quarto. Um cheiro de rosas misturado com o de vela. O quarto teoricamente estava escuro, mas quando olhou para a cama percebeu que Lily tinha acendido velas nos dois criados mudos e que o esperava com uma lingerie incrível em cima da cama.

- Já que você foi tão atencioso comigo hoje, acho que você merece um presente – Lily falou mordendo os lábios de forma sedutora. Severo não deixou de arregalar os olhos. Ele jamais viu Lily naquela situação ao mesmo tempo que ele jamais pensou que um dia chegaria a fazer amor com ela. Lily percebeu a surpresa e tirou a cara sedutora e se tornou uma menina novamente – Está surpreso?

- Muito – Severo precisou rir timidamente, para se controlar, mas antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa Lily ficou de joelhos na cama e o segurou pela camisa polo que estava vestindo e o empurrou para a cama

- Era essa a intenção – Lily sussurrou no ouvido dele.

* * *

Reviews são altamente bem-vindas. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três: Loucura interior**

* * *

Severo lutou contra seu corpo duas vezes naquela noite. A primeira por desconfiança de ter Lily Evans em seus braços, gemendo e lhe fazendo juras de amor. Ele não queria cair naquela armadilha jamais vista no mundo mágico por ele. Ele tentava se perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas os movimentos de Lily e a sensação de estar ali com ela cortou qualquer pensamento. Ele se deixou levar e foi como se tudo que ele tivesse feito até ali fosse recompensado.

A segunda vez que ele lutou contra o seu próprio corpo foi quando Lily encostou a cabeça no seu peito, puxou as cobertas e murmurou um eu te amo terminado por um suspiro. Severo sentiu seu corpo relaxando, querendo dormir e o maior medo dele era dormir e acabar tudo aquilo. Ele não queria levantar, porque perderia Lily dos seus braços, mas ele também não queria se entregar, mas de repente tudo se apagou. O corpo foi maior do que a mente.

Severo talvez não tenha percebido que adormecerá até sentir uma mão afundar em seus cabelos e uma respiração calma se aproximar dos seus ouvidos. Ele não tinha entendido o que ouviu, mas sentia um perfume doce em suas narinas. Severo abriu os olhos e lá estava Lily novamente. Ela sorriu e ele deu um salto da cama de susto.

- O que foi Severo? – Lily se assustou saindo da cama – Mais um dos seus pesadelos?

Lily parecia aborrecida naquele momento. Severo se lembrava da cara de aborrecida dela, de brava, com um olhar superior, típica de uma aluna convencida da Grifinória. Ela suspirou se afastando dele, sem se quer deixar ele dizer alguma palavra.

- Já disse para você procurar um psicólogo para tirar esta ideia da sua cabeça de que eu e o Potter um dia poderíamos ter nos casado, morrido, deixado um filho, que você fora um Comensal da Morte. – Lily falou normalmente caminhando até o closet. Severo percebeu que ela estava de toalha e falando normalmente sobre a história que ele sabia que era muito mais real do que aquilo.

- Lilian – Severo falou tomando coragem – Isso daqui não é verdade.

- Parece que toda vez nós vamos voltar ao mesmo assunto – Lily suspirou – Não podemos ficar mais de 24 horas sem falar sobre isso.

Severo não quis entender o que ela quis dizer, mas não existiria nem motivo para ele entender, afinal fazia 24 horas que ele estava alí. Não havia nada antes daquela ilusão que tinham colocado na sua cabeça. Se quer talvez aquela conversa estava existindo.

Severo foi contemplado por uma fúria por não saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas isso é a verdade. E eu morri e de repente eu vim parar aqui – Severo soltou. Tinha acabado de contar a verdade para Lily e ela se quer olhou para ele. Estava mais entretida com os cabides do que com o que ele estava falando. Severo se assustou olhando para os lados e finalmente percebendo que não podia viver aquilo. Aquilo era uma maldição, não era realidade. – Isso não existe Lily. Eu estou morto e vim parar aqui.

Lily encarou ele soltando suas mãos dos cabides e se aproximando da cama onde Severo estava sentado com as mãos nos rosto. Querendo acordar de algum lugar.

- Não existe. Eu estava morrendo, eu tinha dado as lembranças para o seu filho e era o fim. Ele tinha me matado e eu iria descansar – Severo falou frustrado – Aí me jogaram nesta vida. Em uma maldição.

- Maldição? – Lily se assustou – Está chamando sua vida de maldição? Severo eu entendo que estávamos cometendo muitos erros nos últimos meses, mas chamar de maldição algo que nós construímos juntos.

- Construímos juntos? – Severo praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Você nunca quis construir nada comigo, mas eu devo estar conversando com um fantasma da minha memoria. Você sabe as coisas que aconteceram conosco. Não preciso me dar o trabalho de grita-las na sua cara.

- O nosso trato era esquecer tudo e viver novamente o nosso amor, mas você insiste em colocar a culpa de tudo nas minhas costas diariamente, não é? Por que você não nos larga de uma vez – Lily gritou descompensada – Agora você vem com esta história de sonhos, outra realidade...

- Diga o que quiser sobre o passado. Eu não me lembro de nada. – Severo gritou ainda mais alto que ela – A última vez que eu te vi foi jogada morta, como um animal após um abate, no chão do quarto do seu filho com o Potter. E agora eu vejo você aqui me dizendo que me ama, que temos uma família, aquela menina é minha filha. Você me pede desculpas por uma briga que eu nunca tive com você. Esta casa? Da onde veio está casa? Aquelas roupas? Este eu que brinca com uma criança na praça. Isso é uma maldição, feita por ele, para me jogar neste moinho por conta da minha traição. Eu não sei o que é isso, mas irá acabar de algum jeito. Tem que acabar. Eu gosto muito de pensar que um dia poderíamos ter sido assim, se eu não te chamasse de sangue sujo ou não ter ido para a Sonserina. Se eu fosse um homem bom e você gostasse de mim e não do maldito Potter.

- Pare de falar dele! – Lily choramingou – Eu não sei da onde você está tirando estas coisas.

- Da minha vida! – Severo estava impaciente segurando seus próprios cabelos e deixando uma lagrima de frustração descer. Ele estava totalmente fora de controle – Eu não sei o que eu faço aqui.

- Severo – Lily estava com olhos arregalados e respirando rapidamente tentando se acalmar – Você está brincando. Como você esquece 12 anos de relacionamento? De que tem uma filha?

- Porque – Severo se levantou e a encarou segurando ela pelos braços como um ato de desespero e urgência – Isso não existe.

Severo pode ver os olhos de Lily com medo do homem que estava a sua frente. Pronto. Era um ótimo começo para voltar para seja lá onde ele estava. Lily estava com os olhos arregalados de medo do homem que estava a segurando.

- Onde você trabalha? – Lily perguntou rapidamente

- Não sei

- Em que ano nos casamos? – Lily perguntou agora o segurando pelo braço evitando que ele deixasse de olhar para os olhos dela. Queria capitar a mensagem.

- Não sei. Sei que você casou com o Potter logo que saiu da escola – Severo falou

- Quem é o seu melhor amigo? – Lily perguntou

- Eu não tenho amigos

- Quem é sua afilhada?

- Eu tenho uma afilhada?

- Vamos para o hospital – Lily falou soltando ele - Tome um banho que eu já estou me arrumando. Por sorte Emma já passou por aqui para pegar Liv, se não ela ficaria mais assustada ainda com esta conversa.

Lily parecia impaciente e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Severo observou ela caminhar novamente até o closet e suspirou. Odiava hospitais, mas ela tinha razão. Teriam que ir para um, mas mesmo assim se aquilo fosse um mundo paralelo eles jamais descobririam o que realmente estava acontecendo. Severo suspirou jogando os cabelos para traz com a mão. Um hospital seria mais uma ilusão da cabeça dele, mas o que ele poderia fazer?

Severo entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Encarou-se no espelho. A visão dele mais jovem do que ele era quando estava sendo atacado por aquela cobra. A visão de um peitoral sem cicatrizes. De uma casa trouxa, de uma mulher como Lily e de uma filha como Liv. Emprego? Melhor amigo? Afilhada? Data de casamento? Nada pertencia a ele. Era sufocante tudo aquilo e o que parecia ser o paraíso, começou a virar um pesadelo. Aquela não era sua vida. Severo observou uma gilete a sua frente. E se ele chegou alí pela morte, ele poderia sair dalí pela morte. Severo suspirou. Deixaria Lily novamente, "mas ela nunca foi sua".

Era a coisa mais estupida que ele faria na vida. Algo adolescente, infantil, mas seria uma tentativa. Pegou a gilete e ligou o chuveiro deixando a água cair apenas para fazer um barulho que Lily esperasse que faria. Quando a gilete tocou sua pele ele não deixou de dar uma leve gemida. O suficiente para a mulher bater na porta.

- Sev, está tudo bem? – Lily perguntou tentando abrir a porta

Severo não respondeu, o que era uma indecisão, virou uma urgência. Não queria mais ver ela, viver aquilo, aquilo não era seu e doía ao saber que era apenas uma maldição, que não podia ser vivida por um miserável como ele e tentou fazer aquilo o mais rápido possível, esquecendo que Lily e tudo aquilo embora fossem tão trouxas como nunca imaginará, ela ainda era uma bruxa. Lily abriu a porta com a varinha e se deparou com a cara assustada de Severo.

- O que você está fazendo? – O grito dela ecoou por pelo menos um quarteirão

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews. Esperem que tenham gostado do capítulo. Para quem gosta de Severo e Lily tenho certeza que vão adorar os próximos capítulos. A história começará a ter forma de verdade a partir daqui. Deixem suas reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro: Dumbledore sabe das coisas**

* * *

Seu corpo estava mais pesado do que o habitual, sua cabeça latejava e suas narinas percebiam que havia um cheiro de detergente e álcool esterilizador no ar. A luz era branca, assim como as paredes. Ele suspirou sentindo sua própria respiração. Será que estava vivo ou já morto? Saiu daquele sonho que era tão perfeito que se tornou um pesadelo? Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou o par de olhos verdes de Lillian Evans. Não. Não tinha saído.

Os olhos delas estavam vermelhos. Ela tinha suas duas mãos agarradas na de Severo. Uma cara de piedade misturada com as lagrimas que desciam no rosto dela. Severo não podia estar vendo aquilo e por sinal parecia estar em outra realidade porque pelo o que se lembrava não houve um caminho até aquele local. Lily olhava para ele com um dos pulsos sangrando e era só. Depois tudo ficou preto. Aquilo jamais o mataria. "Como você é estupido", mas ele não ousou dizer a primeira palavra. A troca de olhar foi estranha. Severo queria captar o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha mais cabeça para aquilo. A questão é que ele não tinha morrido se quer voltado para a sua realidade em Hogwarts.

- Você não se lembra de mim, não é mesmo? Da sua esposa? – Lily quebrou o silencio - Eu vi você no banheiro e acabei lhe desacordando e trazendo você para cá.

Parecia que ela tinha entendido e que aquela maldita maldição estava ainda em seus olhos, acontecendo em sua cabeça. Lily estava lá ainda segurando suas mãos das quais ele tentou soltar e ela também se afastou com medo. Severo suspirou fechando os olhos de novo tentando fugir dali. Sair dali. Aquilo o deixaria louco e por um momento ele soube do obvio.

"Estou sob uma Cruciatus anormal ou algum feitiço antigo sendo torturado."

Era um fato. Aquilo estava começando a doer, mas não tanto quanto ouvir o choro da mulher que sem pedir permissão deitou a cabeça sob o peito do homem parado e deitado naquela maca de hospital. Severo abriu os olhos de susto, mas seu corpo congelou. Lily não parava de chorar e segurava o pano azul claro que o cobria. Parecia um sentimento de urgência.

- Eu não queria te fazer tanto mal – Lily gemeu

Poderia ser algo diferente. Poderia estar transportado para outra realidade. Por um momento parecia que ele tinha feito algo mal, uma briga um dia anterior que acordaria naquele mundo e agora ela estava se culpando.

- Você não existe. Nada disso existe – Severo falou alto demais para tentar se acalmar e parar de achar explicações cabíveis para aquilo tudo. Principalmente para o sentimento da mulher.

Lily não respondeu, o que interrompeu aquela dura cena foi o barulho da porta se abrindo e três pessoas entrando. Quando seus olhos olharam para Dumbledore ele sentiu como se todos os seus problemas tivessem resolvidos, mas segundos depois se lembrou que aquilo poderia ser ainda mais torturante do que estava sendo com Lillian. A visão de Dumbledore com as mesmas vestes, com os mesmos óculos e olhar lhe lembravam daquela noite que ele tirou a vida da única pessoa que confiava em seus sentimentos.

Os olhos dele se encontraram e Severo pode ver o olhar de reprovação de Dumbledore vindos diretamente para seus olhos, de forma intensa e altamente significativa. Lhe culpando, como sempre imaginou depois daquela noite. Mesmo que fosse um plano, Severo não deveria ter caído na história falha do velho bruxo.

- Lis, eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude – A voz feminina cortou o contato visual dos dois. Severo sentiu o peso de Lily saindo dele e observou a mulher de cabelos platinados e pele rosada abraçar a ruiva. Ela usava roupas trouxas por baixo de uma capa azul marinho. Severo pode perceber que mesmo abraçando Lily ela o olhava de olhos avermelhados também – Eu sinto muito.

- Emma leve Lily para dar uma volta – Severo se atentou a voz da terceira pessoa. Com certeza fez uma cara de espanto notável pelos três dentro da sala. Reconheceu o rosto sem as cicatrizes e mesmo com vestes melhores do que usava. A voz calma e os cabelos revoltos loiros. Até mesmo nas maldições um dos marotos tinha que aparecer no meio da sua vida.

Remus Lupin estava ali, com mãos nos bolsos olhando para as duas mulheres saindo do quarto. Estava ao lado de Dumbledore que não deixou de olhar um segundo para Severo. A porta bateu e pelo visto a conversa seria de homem para homem.

- Que merda você fez com a sua cabeça? – A voz de Remus ecoou em um tom nervoso

- Não fale assim comigo lobisomem. Não lhe dei tal liberdade – Snape rosnou

- Ele pelo menos lembra quem mais ou menos você é – Dumbledore comentou tentando evitar que Remus retribuísse o desaforo – E pelo jeito que me olhou deve lembrar quem eu sou.

- Seja lá em qual dimensão ou maldição eu esteja, eu sempre saberei quem é o senhor – Severo falou com um desdém seco na voz. Não queria aquele teatro, queria saír daquilo - O que está acontecendo aqui? É pra onde os corpos de gente morta vão? Porque por enquanto eu só vi gente morta, por sinal Lupin soube que você morreu horas antes do que eu.

- Então quer dizer que nos seus sonhos eu, Remus, Lily e Emma estamos mortos?

- Eu nunca vi aquela mulher na minha vida, mas sim vocês estão mortos. E eu também e talvez ou eu esteja sendo amaldiçoado neste exato momento por conta do seu plano ou estamos todos juntos presos a isso.

- Ou você resolveu usar uma poção que se quer estava pronta ou testada para amenizar suas depressões e sensações ruins e acabou caindo no seu pior pesadelo emitido pela sua mente – O lobisomem comentou de um jeito relutante e nervoso – Acho que a minha versão é mais relevante e real do que a sua.

- Vá pros infernos lobisomem – Severo o xingou – Por que não vai atrás dos seus amiguinhos para ver se eles estão ainda te chamando de traidor?

Remus riu para o desespero de Severo.

- A equipe medibruxa está certa – Dumbledore comentou desviando o olhar para Lupin – Severo alterou suas lembranças a partir da escola.

- Quanta estupidez em um só corpo – Remus suspirou balançando negativamente a cabeça – Você estava ficando bem novamente com a Lily, com o seu trabalho. Qual foi o seu problema?

- Não adianta – Dumbledore pausou Lupin – Ele acha que isso tudo é uma grande maldição. Lupin, vai ver se Lily e sua mulher estão bem, me deixa conversar com ele.

Remus não respondeu ou se quer olhou novamente para Severo. Saiu do quarto e Snape sentiu um alivio. Estava sozinho com Dumbledore e ele explicaria exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Aquela história de poção não era sua história. Ele jamais faria algo daquele tipo.

- Agora me conte o que está acontecendo?

- O que o Remus disse é verdade. Você fez uma poção e um feitiço que se quer testou.

- Alvo...

- É a verdade – Dumbledore se sentou no pé da cama – Sinta a verdade. Não existe nada de mágico no que você está vivendo agora e sim no que estava no seu pesadelo. Perceba que lá devem existir coisas que você jamais faria e de repente fez.

- Estou ficando louco – Severo suspirou

- Uma segunda chance não é nenhuma loucura – Dumbledore falou com um sorriso maroto.

Severo arregalou os olhos chocado com aquela informação. Sim, havia algo incomum em tudo aquilo e Dumbledore sabia.

- Você terá que conviver com Lily para os poucos recuperar sua memoria – O bruxo continuou – Ficar em repouso não adiantará muito, você terá que viver com sua filha, seus amigos e relembrar as coisas boas e ruins.

- E no que isso irá me levar?

- A um ponto crucial da sua vida. Onde tudo mudou – Dumbledore falou – Acha mesmo que sua vida seria um grande inferno? Eu sei recompensar as pessoas pelas benfeitorias.

- Eu não acredito em você. Há minutos atrás você disse que não havia nada de mágico aqui. Agora está me dizendo que sim, existe e que um homem morto sabe recompensar as pessoas pelas benfeitorias.

- Achei que fosse algo mais fácil de ser feito Severo. Me iludi achando que você se quer lembraria do que estava acontecendo até você parar aqui – Dumbledore falou preocupado.

- Como você está aqui? Você está morto – Severo pausou

- Não estou morto. Lily não está morta. Existe um jeito de mudar aquilo que você estava vivendo.

- A morte não tirou as ideias loucas da sua cabeça – Severo suspirou

- Se você está aqui é porque pedi para a menina Granger te trazer para cá com um vira tempo. O problema é que ele te trouxe não para os seus 11 anos e sim para os seus 30 anos. Em uma outra realidade, paralela, mas que pode ajudar todo mundo na realidade verdadeira.

- Você está ficando louco – Severo suspirou amedrontado.

- Não. Harry jamais conseguirá derrotar Voldemort. O único que pode mudar alguma coisa é você, o problema é que infelizmente você não veio na idade certa. Não se lembra das coisas que aconteceram e agora precisa recuperar o seu tempo perdido, suas lembranças e ainda descobrir exatamente qual ponto mudou sua história.

- Você está brincando comigo.

- Nunca falei mais sério. Hermione está te acompanhando. Espero que ela sobreviva. Quando você souber o exato momento que sua vida e a vida de Lily mudaram, ela te mandará para lá.

- Dumbledore – Severo tentou se levantar – Como sei que isso é tão verdadeiro assim? Como eu posso ser a peça chave para tudo isso? Lily nunca gostou de mim.

- Se você tivesse ficado com ela Harry jamais existiria. A profecia jamais existiria e Voldemort seria morto muito facilmente. Alias semana que vem é a festa de seis anos da morte de Voldemort. Acho que é um bom motivo para você começar a entrar nos eixos.

- Você ainda está morto?

- A morte é uma coisa muito relativa, mas Lily não está morta. Nem você. Nem sua filha, que é uma criança muito doce e cheia de astucia.

- O que eu devo fazer?

- O que os medibruxos pedirem. O que seu coração quiser, mas lembre-se Severo. Embora aqui pareça um sonho muito bom para você, você tem que encarar a realidade das coisas, embora isso seja uma loucura, em todos os mundos, vidas e até famílias existem as coisas boas e ruins. A vida te colocará em prova. Vamos ver se este amor todo era real ou apenas um sentimento de culpa – Dumbledore falou batendo a porta do quarto.

Severo olhou desacreditado de tudo que estava acontecendo. Tinha caído em mais um plano louco do diretor.

* * *

E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Prometo atualizar rápido. Adoro ver o que vocês estão achando da fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco: Desenhos**

* * *

"Vamos ver se este amor todo era real ou apenas um sentimento de culpa". A frase de Dumbledore martelava na cabeça de Severo já por dois dias e o bruxo se quer reapareceu novamente. Alias ninguém havia aparecido nos últimos tempos. Lily lhe evitava olhar nos olhos e falava mais que o necessário.

Severo não tinha dúvidas que amava Lilian. Nunca tivera em toda a sua vida e tinha ciência que o diretor sabia daquilo, mas pelo visto o mundo paralelo que ele lhe tinha jogado tinha algumas mudanças, não tantas, Severo observou que quando Lily foi lhe buscar no hospital ela tinha magoa e medo nos olhos. Este era o típico sentimento que as pessoas tinham sob ele.

- Papai – Novamente a menina lhe acordou de seus pensamentos. Ela tinha aquela mania. Fora ela que tinha lhe acordado para aquela vida. A menina estava a sua frente segurando uma folha. Naquele instante ele percebeu que estava na mesma posição que sentou logo quando chegou do hospital e se ele precisasse descobrir o que era aquela vida dele, definitivamente aquilo não era um bom começo.

Severo não respondeu. A menina simplesmente virou a folha e lhe mostrou um desenho. "Muito colorido", Severo nunca viu uma mistura de cores tão forte na sua vida. Também nunca tinha estado com uma criança daquela idade. Não sabia como se comportar.

- Eu desenhei a gente para ver se você lembra – A menina falou um pouco tímida. Parecia olhar para Severo pedindo uma aprovação no desenho. Severo se lembrou do quanto era inseguro e que com certeza aquilo tinha haver com o seu próprio pai. Antes de odiá-lo, ele sempre quis ter o olhar de reprovação dele.

- Este é você. – Severo viu que era um desenho que com certeza ele não entendia absolutamente nada. Ele era uma união de pequenos riscos, uma bola que seria sua cabeça e um sorriso. O cabelo ela tinha riscado em preto.

- Esqueceu-se do nariz – Severo falou alto demais. O que lhe deu quase um susto ao ver que ela deu risada e estava mais relaxada do que antes.

- Eu gosto do seu nariz – A menina falou timidamente – Este é o Lincoln. O seu caldeirão.

"Meu caldeirão tem um nome? O que é isso?" Severo pensou franzindo a testa.

- Eu não posso me aproximar dele sem você estar junto – Liv falou baixinho – Ou quando a mamãe está por perto.

"Eu levo a minha filha junto comigo para o laboratório? Eu odeio ter pessoas junto comigo"

- Você trabalha no Mistério com o meu padrinho. – A menina apontou para o outro homem de pau que estava desenhado na folha. Ele definitivamente não saberia quem era o homem, mas talvez perguntar aquilo seria péssimo para a garota – E ele é pai da Liza. E você é padrinho dela.

Agora ela apontou para um outro conjunto de rabiscos.

- E é casado com a tia Emma. Que trabalha com a mamãe no hospital – Severo notou que o desenho mais bonito era o que ela dizia ser a sua mãe. Tinha detalhado os olhos verdes com o lápis de cor e os cabelos vermelhos.

Porém, ele tinha entendido algumas coisas. O amigo que ela tinha citado era Remus, visto que ele era casado com a tal da Emma que apareceu no hospital. Eles tinham até uma filha.

"Um lobisomem trabalhando no Mistério e com uma família formada?"

- Também tem a Wendy – Agora a menina apontou para o céu – Nossa coruja.

- Falta você neste desenho querida – A voz de Lily estava diferente do que ele tinha ouvido nos últimos dias no hospital. Tinha um carinho ali. Ela estava atrás do sofá apoiada olhando totalmente para a filha. Não para ele. Mesmo ele olhando para ela. Ela não tirou os olhos da filha.

- Papai não iria se esquecer de mim mamãe, não é papai? – Liv falou inocentemente olhando para ele, no começo com alegria e convicção, mas Severo pode sentir aqueles olhos inseguros novamente voltados para ele. Foi neste momento que ele percebeu que Lily também olhou para ele. Se era o momento de provar alguma coisa ele não sabia, mas era o momento que ele tinha que agir mais por instinto do que por convicção de tudo que estava acontecendo.

Severo a pegou no colo, colocando entre suas pernas e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Claro que não – Severo sussurrou entre os cabelos dela e abraçou desejando que tudo aquilo realmente um dia se tornasse uma verdade suficiente para ele não pensar mais em guerra.

Severo sentiu um perfume doce que lhe lembrava morango vindo dos cabelos da menina, mas o que mais lhe intrigou foi que ela não só recebeu o abraço, como lhe apertou mais forte. "Como isso tudo poderia ser verdade?" Severo pensou se afastando.

- Mamãe? –A voz da menina quebrou o momento. Severo olhou para Lily e lá estava a mulher deixando as lagrimas caírem ao ver a menina no colo dele. Severo queria dizer algo, mas aquele último pensamento pareceu muito mais forte do que ele imaginava. Ele também tinha soltado lagrimas.

- O almoço está pronto meus amores – Lily se recompôs rapidamente. Passando a mão no rosto e se virando deixando os dois novamente sozinhos.

Severo se acalmou ao ouvir aquele "meus amores". O almoço foi rápido, silencioso, Liv falava até demais e os dois apenas acompanhavam. Era uma quarta-feira. Liv não tinha ido para a escola porque queria esperar a mãe chegar com o pai e Lily pelo visto tinha tirado uma folga. Pelo menos ele descobriria isso agora, quando estava tudo mais calmo e Liv longe.

- Você tirou folga hoje? – Severo falou vendo a mulher fazer um truque com a varinha

- Sim, na verdade por uma semana – Lily falou sem olhar para ele.

- Por minha causa? – Severo se sentiu magoado. Não queria atrapalhar

- Você não vai se lembrar, mas você sempre disse que seria legal eu tirar umas férias para me dedicar exclusivamente para nós – Lily olhou para ele – Acho que este é um bom momento. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

- Você se sente culpada por tudo isso que está acontecendo. Eu não entendo o motivo

Severo percebeu que os músculos do corpo dela ficaram tenso e se ela pudesse ela fugiria da frente dele. Os olhos escaparam do alcance dele. Ela estava em outro lugar que não era alí

- Lily? – Severo precisou chama-la de volta para a conversa

- Isso não é momento para conversar sobre isso – Lily desconversou levando sua mão esquerda para o cabelo. Severo captou algo brilhando em seu dedo e pegou na sua mão. Observou uma singela aliança dourada, bem fina, e a frente de um anel de ouro com pingos de esmeralda.

- Fui eu que te dei, não foi? – Severo não fez bem uma pergunta e sim uma autoafirmação, aquele anel tinha a cara dela e ao mesmo tempo algo dele.

- Sim – A mulher sorriu – No dia que você me pediu em casamento.

- Não vejo outra pessoa usando uma joia dessas. – Severo falou olhando para os olhos dela –Combinam com os seus olhos, acho que eles foram feitos para eles praticamente.

Lily suspirou e passou a mão suavemente no rosto dele. Severo deixou seus sentimentos saírem e até fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque tão leve dos dedos da mulher no seu rosto.

- Foi um dos melhores dias da nossa vida – Lilu sorriu para ele – Embora eu tenha vomitado depois de tomar tanto vinho.

Severo sorriu e sem pedir licença segurou na cintura dela e a beijou. Lily não só aceitou o beijo como jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e intensificou ainda mais o beijo.

- Eca! – A voz de Liv fez os olhos dos dois se abrirem automaticamente, mas para o bem do ego de Severo Lily não se afastou, apenas lhe abraçou procurando da onde vinha a voz de Liv.

- Pelo jeito está tudo bem – Severo reconheceu a voz grave que tinha acabado de falar. Liv estava no colo de Remus sorrindo enquanto o homem olhava para os dois com um sorriso maroto. – Muito bem pelo visto Lils

- Não me encha o saco, Remus – Lily se afastou do homem.

- Eu já expliquei quem é você padrinho. Acho que ele vai lembrar de você – Liv falou olhando para o pai – Ele lembrou de mim

- Você é uma linda. Claro que ele lembraria de você e também da sua prima.

- Onde está a Liza? Ela vir pra cá hoje?

- Ela tá na escola, onde a senhorita não foi hoje, mas amanhã você vai ver ela – Remus falou olhando para os dois – E então como está? Descobrindo onde são os cômodos da sua casa?

Remus falou em um tom de deboche e até mesmo Lily riu. Severo não tinha vontade de rir e sim de se amaldiçoar por estar com aquele homem em sua casa, com as suas meninas e ainda fazendo piada de algo tão sério. "Serei mais do que essa situação" Severo pensou tentando se acalmar e levar isso pacientemente.

- Pegue leve –Lily olhou para o lobisomem - Por que vocês não vão para a biblioteca?

Severo olhou rapidamente para Lily implorando para que aquilo não acontecesse.

- Não precisa Lils, eu só queria saber se vocês estavam precisando de alguma coisa, se estava tudo bem. Emma não está muito bem também. Não posso ficar muito – Remus falou olhando para Severo que não sabia exatamente o que fazer na presença daquele homem - Ele lembrou de algo?

- De Liv, talvez.

- Você pode falar em primeira pessoa. Eu estou aqui – Severo retrucou nervoso.

- Se lembra de mim? Claro, além do básico – Remus revirou os olhos –Ainda acha que eu sou um lobisomem ou você se recordou que é um dos bruxos que encontrou a poção que neutraliza a licantropia, alias, graças a mim, que diz você que era para me ajudar a ter uma família e ser uma pessoa normal.

- Eu jamais faria isso por um maroto. Você quase me matou no sexto ano.

- Remus, esqueça este tipo de conversa. Lembra que médico disse, ele só se lembra do tempo de colégio. Por isso se lembra de nós – Lily comentou – Vamos aos poucos.

- Bom pelo menos ele te beija. Isso quer dizer que ele realmente te amava. E me odiava por eu andar com James e Sirius – Remus falou olhando para ele - Eu não entendo o motivo de você só se lembrar desta fase

"Por que eu não lembro de outra jogado aqui graças aquele maldito." Severo pensou, mas quem respondeu por ele foi sua mulher:

- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. Ele voltará ao lugar dele em breve, de acordo com os médicos – Lily entrelaçou seu braço ao dele – Vai se preocupar com Emma, embora ela seja uma médica, ela é a pessoa que menos se cuida, ainda mais grávida.

- Essa situação é frustrante –Remus desabafou – Qualquer coisa você nos chama.

Remus procurou com os olhos Liv, mas ela tinha sumido

- Deve estar brincando por aí – Lily riu – Qualquer coisa que você e a Emma precisarem, estamos aqui, ele não se lembra, mas é um grande bruxo, você sabe.

- Sim, infelizmente eu sei. Até – Remus desapareceu

O resto do dia foi tranquilo. Lily cuidou de tudo de Severo. E naquele dia Liv dormiu muito mais rápido do que Severo percebeu. Agora marido e mulher estavam na cama. Não era com a mesma intensidade do que quando Severo se lembrava, eram dois amigos alí. Lily apagou a luz do seu abajur e se aconchegou ao longo do marido.

- Pode me abraçar? – Ela sussurrou e ele não respondeu apenas abriu os braços para que ela pudesse descansar a cabeça no peito dele. – Remus é o seu amigo desde o sexto ano. Você pode não lembrar dele, mas ele é realmente um grande amigo seu e meu. E ele estava falando a verdade sobre a poção.

- Não consigo imaginar – Severo suspirou

- Não imagine. Viva - Lily falou – Essa é a sua vida. Se você fugir dela será pior.

Parecia que ela tinha razão.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, favorites e follows. Sei que a história parece uma loucura, mas eu me encanto por ela todas as vezes que eu escrevo um capítulo novo, imagino que isso ocorra o mesmo para quem segue a fanfic. Assim como eu introduzi Remus e sua esposa, haverão outros personagens que aparecerão, inclusive James Potter. =)

Continue escrevendo, seguindo, favoritando e essas coisas aí. Beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis:** Festejar ou não festejar?

* * *

Já era sexta feira. Severo desde que voltou do hospital apenas conversava sobre coisas simples e sem grande conteúdo, sem contar que buscava Liv na escola. Lily sempre acordava antes que ele, ele estava tomando algumas poções, o que lhe dava mais sono.

Na verdade, Severo tinha que admitir que há 19 anos que ele não dormia tão bem. Não havia com o que se preocupar, pelo menos naquele momento complicado entre achar algo que deveria e olhar para a Lily, sua mulher todos os dias.

- Eu não vou a nenhuma festa com ele neste estado – Severo estava quase chegando na cozinha quando ouviu sua mulher falar.

-Lily, Sev só lembrará as coisas se ele voltar a conviver com as pessoas, reconhecer os locais onde ele já foi, situações. Parece que você esqueceu que é uma médica e sabe como agir corretamente nesta situação – Severo relembrou aquela voz. Era da tal Emma.

Houve um silêncio

- Você está com medo dele se lembrar do que aconteceu entre vocês? O que levou ele a isso?

Severo parou. Queria ouvir mais. Quando ele voltou sua filha e sua mulher tinha citado uma briga, a história da Lily se sentir culpada não tinha sido engolido por ele, mas não sabia como tocar no assunto.

- Ou você está com medo de ver todo mundo? – A voz da mulher complementou, mas o silêncio continuou.

- Os dois. Estou tão bem assim – Lily suspirou – Eu me culpo por pensar nisso, mas fazia seis meses que eu não ficava com ele mais de 24 horas em casa, sem brigas e ele olhando para mim tão apaixonado.

- Você está se usando da situação – A voz da mulher lhe acusou

- Claro que estou. Eu amo aquele homem e eu quero que ele volte a me amar novamente – Lily fez uma pausa – Como era antes.

- Padrinho – Uma voz quebrou todo o momento. Uma menina se atirou nas pernas de Severo e quando ele olhou Liv estava do lado dela rindo. A menina tinha o cabelo prateado como da mãe e os olhos profundos esverdeados como se lembrará que era do Lupin.

"Por que crianças gostam de mim nesta vida? Não bastava uma?"

- Olá querida – Severo desceu e lhe deu um beijo e voltou a olhar para a filha – Bom dia

As duas estavam de uniforme, cheirando um perfume doce e com uma pequena mochila nas costas. Estava indo para a escola. Severo sabia que tinha acordado cedo demais.

- Ele vai me expulsar da casa por me achar uma desconhecida? – Severo entrou na cozinha ouvindo este questionamento da mulher.

- Não, eu não vou – Severo falou secamente – Bom dia.

Emma observou Severo ir até Lily e lhe dar um beijo. Um coro com as duas meninas foram formado dizendo "Eca" e a mulher acabou dando risada, quebrando a concentração de Severo em Lily. Ele poderia ficar o dia inteiro observando ela.

- Então você é casada com o Lupin – Severo falou em meio a um deboche

- E levo sua filha para escola, enquanto você vai busca-la.

- E a tia Emma vai ter um bebê – Liv gritou ansiosa – E a gente vai cuidar dele

- Sim, querida – Emma beijou a cabeça dela. Liv parecia realmente gostar da mulher, assim como sua mulher - Eu fiz uma aposta com o Remus de que você se lembraria de primeiro de mim do que dele. Eu sempre fui a mais legal daquela casa. Então não me desaponte.

Severo percebeu que a mulher tinha um sorriso sincero para ele.

- E a mais humilde – Lily riu com a amiga.

- Está na hora de irmos para a escola, meninas. Vamos, vamos –Emma se levantou e foi até Severo – Se cuide, querido. Estou com saudades do seu péssimo humor pela manhã e suas piadinhas secas.

Severo não respondeu, assim como não fez nenhum gesto ao perceber que ela tinha beijado a sua testa. O toque da boca dela na sua pele lhe fez sentir algo estranho. Parecia um carinho quase materno. "Deve ser porque ela está grávida." Severo pensou, mas viu ela fazer o mesmo com Lily e partir segurando a mão das meninas.

- Emma gosta muito de você – Lily comentou quebrando o silêncio -Você que uniu ela com o Remus, acho que ela será eternamente grata por isso. E Liv e Liza são muito próximas. É uma amizade bonita, não tão bonita quanto a nossa quando eramos pequenos.

Severo sorriu. Disso ele lembrava. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar a de Lily do outro lado da mesa. Queria perguntar sobre a festa, sobre ela não querer ver as pessoas e sobre ela se sentir culpado, mas o importante era deixar claro que ele jamais se veria não amando ela. Ela tinha que tirar aquelas coisas da sua cabeça imediatamente.

- Eu sei que eu te amo desde aquela época – Severo falou com dificuldade. Tinha que admitir que mostrar seus sentimentos era uma coisa muito dificil, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia lhe salvar.

- Eu também – Lily correspondeu com um carinho na mão

- Ouvi falar em uma festa – Severo falou tentando não olhar para os olhos dela – Será que é mesma que Dumbledore me disse no hospital. Comemoração de que Voldemort morreu?

- Não sei se você está apto para ver todo mundo, ainda mais em uma data assim.

- No fim das contas, o que aconteceu com ele? – Snape perguntou – Digo, Voldemort.

- Fazem seis anos – Lily suspirou – Basicamente depois que Dumbledore descobriu que ele dividiu sua alma em partes, ele foi matando um por uma com a ajuda da Ordem e houve uma grande luta no Beco Diagonal e ele morreu.

- Assim, tão simples? – Severo soltou tão rapidamente quanto ela poderia imaginar. Se ela soubesse os anos que eles passaram tentando matar Voldemort.

- Não tão simples – Lily falou – Muita gente morreu Sev. Muita gente mesmo. E isso durou por quase dez anos. Nós participamos disso dos nossos 17 anos até os 24.

- Quem morreu exatamente?

- Quer mesmo que eu fale? Não quero que você volte a sofrer com isso.

Severo não tinha com o que sofrer. Ele não tinha ninguém, nunca teve, no máximo sua mãe, mas que tinha morrido de velhice ou até de desgosto antes mesmo dele completar 21 anos.

- Meus pais, minha irmã – Lily suspirou – Sua mãe.

- Como? – Severo franziu a testa

- Torturados – Lily falou fugindo dos olhos dele e com a voz mais baixa.

Severo engoliu o seco. Não fazia sentido.

- Por que eles?

- Oras – Lily falou – Você traiu a confiança de Voldemort. Ele pagou sua dívida com ele com a nossa família. Frank e Alice, Lucio.

"Será que era essa a minha escolha? Eu em determinado momento mudei de lado, antes de saber da profecia." Severo pensou, mas não vazia sentido. Não havia nenhum Harry Potter por alí para ter profecia. Realmente nada tinha sentido, mas um nome chamou mais atenção do que os outros

- Malfoy? – Severo perguntou

- Sim. Ele era um dos traidores também – Lily falou

- Lucio um traidor? – Severo precisava dar risada. O que assustou Lily. Lucio era tão covarde que se quer poderia imaginar uma situação dessas, sem contar que ele era de uma família de sangue puro, que apoiava totalmente as teorias de Voldemort.

- Acho que foi graças a ele e você que Voldemort foi aniquilado. – Lily comentou – E ele era seu amigo, não dê este tipo de risada, ainda mais porque o filho dele, hoje é uma criança rebelde e Narcisa sempre pede seu apoio para ajudar o menino a entrar nos eixos.

"Narcisa sempre tem que estar presente, de alguma forma." Severo pensou.

- E porque eu não a vi nestes tempos?

Lily não respondeu e saiu da mesa

- Acho que ela está sem tempo – Ela comentou – Hoje é sexta. Você não precisa pegar Liv na escola. Temos o dia inteiro juntos. Aproveite porque eu volto para o trabalho na segunda-feira

- Você ficou estranha quando eu perguntei da Narcisa. O que aconteceu?

- Eu não posso simplesmente saber o motivo que ela não está vindo te ver.

- Você está com ciúmes – Severo suspirou alto demais e não deixou de soltar um sorriso malicioso – Como se você não soubesse que eu não tenho olhos para ninguém.

Severo falou se aproximando dela.

- Vamos na festa. Deve ser importante para você homenagear sua família e acho que para mim também. Ninguém acha que eu sou um filho da puta, certo?

Lily riu

- Claro que não. Você virou até um bruxo dos sapos de chocolate, mas não precisamos. Podemos fazer outra coisa, não será a primeira vez que faltamos.

- Mentira, no sapo de chocolate? – Severo falou muito mais sério do que pretendia – Eles colocaram minha foto lá para assustar as crianças com o meu nariz?

Severo conseguia até fazer piada perto dela, mas aquilo parecia mais do que uma piada, porque Lily se assustou mais do que devia com a forma que ele falou. Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Você sempre falou isso – Lily o abraçou – Você está se lembrando do que você era.

Severo aceitou o abraço, mas confuso. Aquilo era realmente estranho. Ele se quer sabia da onde tinha tirado aquela frase, mas com Lily tão próxima dele, respirando profundamente no seu pescoço ele não queria saber de outra coisa.

- Eu já sei o que eu quero fazer hoje –Severo falou sentindo os cheiros do cabelo da Lily

- O que?

- Quero passar a tarde com você no nosso quarto – Severo falou sem acreditar exatamente naquilo, mas não podia deixar para lá algumas coisas – Contudo que, nós vamos nesta festa.

- Sev

-Não foi uma pergunta Lily. Foi uma afirmação – Severo falou, pensando que se ele precisava saber um pouco mais sobre sua realidade

* * *

**Reviews são legais =)**

James e Sirius no próximo capítulo. E um pouco do passado de Severo e Lily será revelado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sete: Caos **

* * *

- Pelo visto você está ótimo para voltar ao trabalho - Rufus Scrimgeour dizia dando tapinhas nas costas de Severo. Ele tinha o mesmo posto de chefe dos Aurores e parecia muito mais intimo de Severo, mais do que ele gostaria.

Severo apenas concordou com a cabeça. Voltar a trabalhar em algo que ele jamais fez seria interessante. Mais do que aquela festa. Não tinha passado uma hora que eles tinham chegado e a vontade de embora era imensa. "Por que insisti em vir? Não tem nada aqui."

Lily tinha chegado nenhum pouco feliz e Severo podia concordar. Embora ela estivesse em um canto a no máximo um metrô dele segurando Liv pelos ombros e conversando animadamente com Emma, ela não aparentava estar muito confortável. Havia algo errado ali. E contrapartida, Severo percebeu o quanto Liv era sua filha. Ela tímida e quieta em lugares públicos. Não saia um minuto perto da mãe e se contentava em brincar com sua boneca. Mesmo com a prima rodeando-a para ir brincar em outros lugares ela ficava ali. "Será que isso é normal?"

Severo tinha que admitir que os últimos dois dias tinham sido um sonho para ele. Lily tinha lhe dado atenção integral e os dois conseguiram se concentrar em fazer amor, cuidar de Liv e conversar um pouco sobre o que tinham acontecido com eles e com o mundo mágico nos últimos anos. Severo tinha que admitir que Lily continuava uma bruxa formidável.

Entre as conversas, Severo descobriu que eles começaram a namorar no sexto ano, que eles se casaram com 22 anos e Liv foi um acidente de percurso, embora muito feliz. Que a filha tinha alguns problemas para manter a sua magia e que talvez no ano que vem eles teriam que colocar ela em uma escola de acompanhamento bruxo. Da vida deles, nada mais, além disso, e de uma viagem que eles fizeram ao Havaí. Disse ela que ele tem medo de avião.

Uma das únicas coisas que não assustou Severo foi a informação de que ele realmente continuava assustando as pessoas, mas agora seriam os aurores. Lily falou divertida dizendo que as pessoas o achavam fabuloso, mas de péssimo humor. E ele realmente se sentiu satisfeito com isso. "Não perdi todas as minhas qualidades."

Severo também descobriu que com a queda de Voldemort e as mudanças no ministério, os bruxos conseguiram viver muito mais próximos aos trouxas, para que assim aceitassem com mais facilidade dos mestiços e também que o mundo bruxo se mante-se mais seguro. Roupas, assistência médica inspirada em tratamentos trouxas e a tendência dos bruxos morarem em residências trouxas fora uma das mudanças mais drásticas e consideradas uma evolução.

Lily também ressaltou que possivelmente o próximo ministro seria Arthur Weasley. Ele era um dos bruxos mais influentes nesta evolução de tratamento do mundo trouxa com o bruxo. Embora, alguns achem que isso é um absurdo, outros acham um grande desenvolvimento para a feitiçaria, acompanhar a evolução do mundo trouxa e espelhar isso no mundo bruxo.

- Fico feliz em te ver Severo – A voz de Dumbledore cortou seus pensamentos. "Como sempre"

- Alvo – Severo se virou e observou o diretor com Minerva McGonagall ao seu lado, de mão dada e um sorriso que jamais recebeu em toda a sua vida. A rivalidade entre Sonserina e Grinifória e o gênio dos dois nunca permitiram aquilo, por outro lado ali ela parecia muito mais simpática e aparentemente acompanhante de Dumbledore. "Velho safado."

- Espero que neste meio tempo tenha recuperado um pouco da sua memória – O homem falava sorrindo como sempre e Severo viu uma crescente raiva nascer dentro de sí – Acho que você se lembra da minha esposa e sua antiga professora.

Severo não conseguiu conter sua expressão de surpresa. Minerva apenas sorriu.

- Esta sua perda de memória lhe fez bem. Jamais veria Severo Snape com esta cara – A mulher riu espontaneamente aliando o seu braço no de Dumbledore – Suas meninas estão encantadoras hoje.

- Tenha uma boa festa Severo – Dumbledore sorriu alegremente e lhe deixou alí. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se ele estivesse alí realmente comemorando a morte de pessoa morta. Severo suspirou

- Grande homem Dumbledore – Rufus comentou. Severo nem se lembrava que o homem, que aparentemente era o seu chefe, estava ainda alí. Severo fez um aceno e fugiu para o lado de Lily. Embora não reconhecia boa parte das pessoas, ver Minerva, Rufus e Dumbledore seria o suficiente para aquela noite.

- Que falta de educação deixar seu chefe sozinho – Emma falou quando viu Severo ficar ao lado da esposa. "Por que ela não some daqui, menina petulante?" Ele não queria comprar mais brigas falando aquilo em voz alta, mas na verdade era ele quem queria sumir

- Não acha que já ficamos tempo o suficiente? – Severo falou incomodado.

- Sim – Lily sorriu para ele. Parecia que ela sentia o mesmo.

-Lily – Uma mulher magra de cabelos curtos negros sorria indo em direção a ela – Que bom te ver

Severo sabia quem era aquela menina. A voz dela era diferenciada e ele passou sete anos da vida dele observando Lily andar com ela. Era Marlene McKinnon, viva e tão alegre quanto era na escola. Ela sorriu para ele e ele tentou fazer o mesmo, mas ele ainda era Severo Snape.

- Olá Morcegão – A mulher falou divertida para ele. Emma sorriu um pouco sem jeito, assim como Lily. Severo sabia que elas estavam rindo internamente por ele possivelmente não se lembrar daquela mulher.

- Só nestes dias que eu consigo te encontrar, não? Você some – Lily falou rindo

- Não consigo encontrar runas antigas em Londres, não é minha querida? – Lene falou com o seu tom de deboche e sorrindo para Liv - E você querida? Como está?

- Bem tia Lene – A menina respondeu timidamente.

- Onde está o Remus?

- Atrás da filha dele – Emma falou impaciente – O bom de estar grávida é que eu não preciso mais fazer isso. E quando ela se junta com os Weasley sabe que ela fica impossível.

- Você nem aparenta estar grávida – A mulher sorriu – E eu aqui fechando a boca para manter meu peso

Severo desviou os olhos para o salão e olhou fixamente para dois pares de olhos que encaravam os dele. Severo precisou soltar uma risada irônica. Naquele mundo também existia Sirius Black e James Potter vivos, infelizmente. Os dois estavam do mesmo jeito que Severo se lembrava, a diferença é que James estava um pouco mais velho e Sirius menos acabado.

Automaticamente Severo passou a mão pela cintura de Lily sem deixar de olhar para os dois, como um símbolo de vitória que ele jamais poderia dizer que estava acontecendo. A reação de Sirius foi automática, o homem fez uma cara de ignorância e se virou, enquanto James Potter não deixou de olha-lo e mudar a sua expressão. "Ele está inconformado? Triste?" Severo ria internamente. Pelo visto tinha sido ótimo ficar ali por um tempo. "Eu realmente preciso descobrir o que nos trouxe aqui e quem sabe matar estes dois no meio do caminho."

Severo não percebeu, mas Lily tinha ficado calada e ao mesmo tempo com uma expressão de assustada naquele momento. Emma a mesma coisa ao ver aquela pequena rivalidade no ar.

- Padrinho – A voz de um menino quebrou todo o encanto da vitoriosa volta por cima

Era Draco. Severo não tinha nada para dizer de diferente no menino, talvez pelo o fato dele não estar com gelo no cabelo e com vestes bruxas.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda atura essa mulher – Lene sussurrou o suficiente para Severo ouvir, mas o que lhe atraiu mais foi a mulher que vinha atrás do menino, ela continuava a mesma de sempre também.

Severo deu uns passos se afastando do grupo das meninas e também ignorando o fator James Potter e Sirius Black. Narcisa sorria para ele, ela já estava com um copo quase vazio na mão. O menino se agarrou as pernas dele e ele apenas tentou ser menos assustador possível. Pousou a mão no cabelo de Draco e lhe fez um cafuné.

- Eu não acredito que você veio – Narcisa falou depositando um beijo no seu rosto

- Não? – Severo falou um pouco intrigado. Sem nenhum oi, nenhuma formalidade, eles pareciam muito mais próximos do que ele imaginaria e agora poderia entender o ciúmes de Lily

- Ainda mais com ela. Admiro sua coragem – Narcisa falou rindo explicitamente – Quando Melisa me contou que você não tinha aparecido mais no hotel eu imaginei que você tinha tirando oficialmente ela da sua casa. Que você tinha entendido que merecia coisa melhor.

Severo ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que. Narcisa estava sendo extremamente indecente, totalmente direta e falando coisas tão altas e sem nexo. Parecia que ela fazia aquilo para afrontar Lily e ele era o único que não estava entendendo.

Severo olhou para traz e apenas viu Lily correndo e Liv indo para o colo de Emma.

- Por que você não vai arranjar um marido para você? – Lene tinha se intrometido na briga. Algumas pessoas olharam para eles depois que Lene aumentou o tom de voz e puxou Severo – Este já tem dona.

Severo procurava Lily. Ela não estava ali. Encontrou os olhos de James do mesmo jeito que anteriormente. Não tinha um pingo de cinismo, Severo podia jurar ver um pouco de insegurança, mas agora não podia fazer nada e nem queria. Era Lily quem ele precisava.

- Ela deve ter ido para casa – Emma falou. Severo apenas concordou e saiu andando.

E ele foi atrás dela. E conseguiu chegar logo quando ela tinha entrado em casa batendo a porta da frente. Ele a seguiu. Querendo saber exatamente tudo. Aquilo já tinha passado dos limites. Eles jamais tinha visto a mulher daquele jeito.

- Eu posso saber por que você saiu daquele jeito?

- Me deixa Severo – Lily subiu correndo as escadas chorando. Severo correu atrás dela,mas não tão rápido o suficiente. Ela bateu a porta na cara dele.

- Abra Lily – Severo falou pegando a varinha, mas era em vão tentar abrir com um feitiço – Abra agora essa maldita porta antes que eu a arrombe.

- Severo, me deixa! –Ela gritou chorando. Severo suspirou com raiva e sem pensar duas vezes socou a porta com força. Era um sentimento frustrante não saber o que estava acontecendo com a sua própria vida, com a sua própria família.

Severo foi acordado de seus devaneios pelo choro dela. Ela chorava alto. Totalmente fora de controle. Severo suspirou dando passos para traz. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo.

- Confringo – Severo gritou apontando para a porta. Ela explodiu. Estourando pedaços de madeira para todos os lados. Lily gritou com o susto da explosão e ele entrou – Eu disse que eu arrombaria a porta.

- Você explodiu ela! – Lily se encolheu assustada na cama

- Porta reparo – Severo sussurrou vendo os cacos se unindo e a porta entrando no devido lugar. – Agora me fale o que está acontecendo. O que foi aquilo?

- Você explodiu a maldita porta

- Eu vou explodir a casa se você não me explicar.

-De novo? – Lily ficou em pé na cama com raiva. – Você não se lembra, mas você já quebrou a casa inteira a seis meses atrás. Eu estava tentando ficar bem com você. Bem com o mundo e você me obrigou a ir nesta maldita festa. Eu não queria ir. Eu não queria passar por aquilo.

- Quem passou por alguma coisa fui eu – Severo replicou – Eu Lily. Eu fiquei ouvindo aquela mulher falando que eu merecia coisa melhor. Onde já se viu alguém melhor que você? Você deveria ouvir isso. Eu não entendo porque você começou a chorar. Eu não entendo porque ela falou que você não me merecia e porque você está chorando? Eu sei que você demonstrou ciúmes, mas por Merlin, eu estava procurando você com os olhos. E desde quando alguém se importa com o que Narcisa acha?

- Ela estava certa – Lily suspirou se jogando na cama novamente – Você não me merece.

- Lily, pare com essas coisas – Severo se sentou na cama – Você que não me merece. Eu não me lembro das coisas, mas sei que nenhum homem será bom o suficiente para você.

Lily se encolheu ainda mais jogando as mãos no seu rosto. Querendo sair dali.

- Eu te trai – Lily falou

Severo congelou

- Você jamais trairia alguém – Foi uma resposta automática

- Com o James, na sua cama, com direito a você nos pegar no meio do ato.

Severo segurou a respiração, arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, queria dizer que era mentira, mas o choro de Lily e o aperto que ela fazia entre os olhos não diziam que aquilo era uma mentira.

Severo automaticamente se afastou. Tirando os olhos da ruiva e levando para a cama. Foi alí? O destino fez com que ele acordasse na mesma cama que James Potter e Lily o traiu. Severo não percebeu, mas havia uma cara de nojo e ao mesmo tempo algumas lagrimas nos olhos

- Poderiam haver inúmeras encarnações. Você jamais seria minha – Severo pensou alto. Desentalando tudo que estava dentro dele. Queria voltar para a sua morte e rápido. Para aquela castelo, para aquela vida que ele sempre reclamou. Agora ele entendia. Era melhor se iludir com um sentimento do que realmente tê-lo e perde-lo.

Severo se virou e saiu transtornado. Ela nunca seria sua, mesmo viva, mesmo casada com ele. Ele se culparia por mata-la, mas isso não a faria sua. Ele cuidou do filho dela, mas isso não a faria dele também. O que estava fazendo alí? O que tinha feito com sua cabeça e com os seus planos? Dumbledore tinha lhe colocando em um mundo onde também teria sido rejeitado.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui. Eu não farei mais parte de nenhum plano – Severo sussurou entre os dentes. Com passos largos descendo a escada e arremessando todas aquelas fotos para o chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Era Remus. Sabia que o lobisomem viria atrás dele.

- Me deixe em paz seu estúpido – Snape passou por ele reto, mas o homem lhe segurou. Severo rapidamente se soltou e como se não bastasse apontou a varinha para ele – O que você quer? Brincar de amiguinho. Eu não sou seu amiguinho, seu lobisomem bastardo.

- Ótimo. Eu vou ficar com a Liv por hoje - Remus se virou sem contestar e voltou a andar para a porta de saída. Severo viu o homem se virando, sem se quer dizer uma única palavra ou lhe apontar a varinha. Remus sempre fora assim. Ele sempre foi muito mais sensato que os Marotos e quase se matou de culpa pelo acidente que Sirius e James quase causaram com Severo.

– Espere – Severo falou lutando consigo mesmo

Remus parou e olhou para ele.

- Me tire daqui – Severo falou desesperadamente, mas baixo. Nem ele estava admitindo que estava pedindo ajuda ao lobisomem, mas era o que tinha para aquele momento.

Remus sorriu, um pouco tristemente, mas sorriu, voltando para o amigo em um suspiro.

- Vamos para um velho lugar – Remus colocou o braço em torno do pescoço de Severo – Você está precisando de um porre meu velho amigo.

* * *

**Não me matem. Lily é uma mulher incrível e ela teve um bom motivo para fazer tal coisa. **

**Os próximos capítulos serão tensos. Reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo oito: Entre amigos**

* * *

- Já estava estranhando a ausência de vocês – Um garçom falou enquanto os dois entravam em um bar trouxa, próximo a casa de Severo. O homem parecia gentil, assim como a garçonete de no máximo 20 anos que estava sorrindo para os dois chegando próximo a mesa que eles tinham acabado de sentar.

- Eu nem sei por que você ainda insiste em perguntar o que a gente vai querer Victoria – Remus falou rindo para a garota. Severo até achou muito intimo da parte dele. "Era só o que faltava o lobisomem trair a esposa com a garçonete." A voz do homem quebrou seus pensamentos – Onde está sua namorada?

- Gripada – A menina revirou os olhos – Não aguento mais ter que ir à farmácia e testar um novo remédio para curar a gripe dela. Morar com uma mulher é realmente difícil.

- Fique tranquila que eu também não aguento mais os pedidos da Emma. No fim do expediente sente-se conosco. Hoje nossa conversa irá até tarde – Remus falou olhando para Severo.

Ele tinha que assumir uma coisa. Remus tinha uma presença agradável e tinha adivinhado que ele não queria voltar para casa tão cedo, ou pelo menos não tão sóbrio. Na verdade, ele piscou fechando os olhos e pensando na cama. Na cama que ele tinha acordado para aquela vida. Exatamente aquela cama tinha sido usada por James Potter.

- Se acalme – Remus falou empurrando o copo de cerveja. O homem tinha percebido que os olhos de Severo, assim como seus músculos e a mão fechada na mesa expressavam sua raiva. Ele estava no ponto de explosão.

Severo jogou o liquido na garganta. Tomando como se fosse água e batendo o copo na mesa. Ele poderia sentir o vinho que tinha tomado na festa misturando com a cerveja. Aquilo não seria uma boa combinação, mas ele não se importava. Nada mais lhe importava.

- Ela me traiu – Severo suspirou. Uma parte dele não acreditava, a outra sabia que era tão real quanto ele poderia suportar. As duas partes se completavam e Severo poderia sentir uma dor inumerável. Tão grande quanto quando soube que ela se casaria ou quando viu seu corpo sem vida.

- Não posso negar. E não posso negar ainda mais que este foi o real motivo de você ter tentado usar a poção. Por isso eu acho que a gente precisa abordar novamente isso. Não quero você tentando se matar. Talvez toda essa situação tenha lhe dado a chance de rever algumas coisas que poderiam ser feitas.

A menina trouxe rapidamente outro copo para Severo. Ele não disse nada. Olhou para o do lobisomem e ele ainda estava no começo do primeiro copo. Severo realmente estava desesperado.

- Sabe – Remus suspirou – Vocês se amam, mas se machucaram demais nestes tempos.

- Ela não me ama – Severo falou pegando novamente o segundo copo e bebendo com raiva. - Nunca amou. Juro que eu jamais saberei por que neste lugar ela ficou comigo. Ficou para ir embora. Fui um atraso para a vida dela.

"Ou não. Ou a maldita escolha seria de Lily. Eles ficariam juntos e depois ela ficaria com o Potter. Não haveria Harry, não haveria profecia, haveria paz e o fim da guerra." Severo pensou tão rápido e se desesperou ainda mais por dentro. "Esse era o maldito plano dele?" Toda escolha tinha um preço.

- Vocês sempre vão se amar. Vocês fazem parte da vida um do outro desde oito, noves anos Severo. E eu sei que disso você lembra, mas talvez – Remus falou – Nem você e nem ela tem cabeça para levar tudo isso a diante. Estou falando tudo isso porque eu não quero ver vocês se machucando por tanto tempo novamente.

- Não tem nada para ser levado a diante. Eu não posso atrapalhar a vida dela. Ela é do Potter – Severo falou secando o segundo copo – Assim como você era amigo dele. O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Olhe pra mim – Remus segurou ele na mesa – Se eu fosse realmente amigo do Potter eu estaria com ele e não com você aqui. Eu estaria com Lily e não com você. Acorde Severo, sou seu amigo a mais de dez anos, não é possível que você não lembre nada. Exatamente de nada, que não haja nem um sentimento de compatibilidade comigo. Se não tivesse você jamais sairia daquela casa comigo. Pare de ser burro.

Severo ficou assustado com o que o homem tinha falado, ele tinha razão. Muita razão por sinal. A garçonete olhou para os dois assustada ao ver que o segundo copo de Severo estava vazio.

- A noite será longa – Ela comentou tentando rir para os dois trocando o copo dele

- Vocês se amam, mas precisam ficar sozinhos um pouco. Lily não correrá para o Potter, mas ela irá reconstruir a vida dela, assim você a sua e depois vocês poderão ver se sobreviveram ao caos. – Remus falou – Eu sei que você não tem ideia do que aconteceu, mas nos últimos seis meses a vida de vocês três foi um caos. Isso não é bom nem para a Liv.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Eu fui bobo o suficiente para continuar com ela – Severo riu

- Não. Você foi apaixonado o suficiente – Remus suspirou

- E a gente vivia brigando – Snape falou – Por isso Liv me disse que não queria mais ouvir a gente brigar. Por isso Lily se sentia culpada por tudo que tinha acontecido comigo.

- Sim. Pelo visto agora as coisas fazem sentido para você. Eu queria te contar tudo isso. Eu queria que Lily te contasse também, mas eu até concordo com ela. Pelo visto nestes tempos vocês viveram bem.

- Com ela com dó de mim com certeza – Severo suspirou – Eles estão juntos? É por isso que ela não queria ir à festa e no fim ele a ignorou daquela maneira.

- Não – Remus explicou rapidamente – Foi exatamente uma noite. O suficiente para trazer Lily de volta a vida dela, aos sentimentos dela. Ela viu você quebrando a casa inteira, chorando desesperadamente, acho que ela não sentiu dó exatamente de você e sim dela. Desde aquele dia ela tentou todos os dias te reconquistar, mas sempre houve uma sombra. Foi muito rápido. Por isso eu estou aqui pedindo dê um tempo. Não faça as mesmas coisas.

- Eu sei que não – Snape disse magoado – Eu não quero atrapalhar a vida dela.

- Não é questão de atrapalhar. É deixar as feridas curarem sozinhas.

"Ou eu me matar e sair definitivamente desta vida acabando com tudo isso."

- Liv precisa de você – Remus completou tirando Severo do seu pensamento

- Ela sabe? – De repente veio uma preocupação com a garota

- Que você estava sofrendo? Sim. Mas você sabe o quão bom homem você é. Você jamais falaria alguma coisa de Lily para ela ou para qualquer pessoa. Não é a toa que Narcisa ainda está tentando te convencer de ficar com ela e você está firme e forte e até educado demais.

- Que merda de vida – Severo gritou – Eu quero sair daqui

Ele gritou, mas ninguém olhou para ele. Remus não fez nenhuma expressão diferente

- Dê tempo para ela curar as feridas dela e dê tempo para você curar as suas. Não adianta você querer voltar para um lugar onde todos os dias você irá lembrar-se do que aconteceu e irá culpar ainda mais Lily. Você não me escutou da primeira vez, tente me ouvir agora. – Remus foi objetivo – Volte pro seu trabalho, para a sua rotina, para aquele hotel e deixe o tempo fazer as coisas acontecerem

- Hotel. Narcisa falou de um hotel

- Você fica meio que hospedado lá. Vocês brigavam e você dormia lá.

- Potter estava me olhando de um jeito diferente. Eu achando que estava sendo o vitorioso, mas na verdade eu sou o corno otário, como eu sempre fui naquela maldita escola – Severo rosnou batendo na mesa – Maldito. Por que sempre ele?

- Por que ele sempre gostou dela, mas quem saiu mais traumatizado foi ele. Embora você ache que ele saiu vitorioso, imagine a frustração dele ao perceber que embora ele tenha ido para a cama com ela, não houve nenhum sentimento.

- Como não houve nenhum sentimento? Você não vai pra cama de alguém sem ao menos.. – Severo parou de falar. Não queria assumir que Lily desejava James.

- Lily te ama, sempre te amou e sempre vai te amar. O que aconteceu é que vocês se afastaram demais e James utilizou o momento frágil dela. Lily só teve você, ela vivia para o casamento de vocês, ela teve um surto inconsequente e James foi mais usado do que realmente provedor de algum sentimento.

- Por que Narcisa sabia destas coisas?

- Como eu vou te explicar – Remus suspirou – Eu sei que você está confuso com o que eu sou para você, se somos amigos ou eu estou aqui fingindo ainda, mas imagine que eu morra e de repente Emma comece a se atirar em você, dizer que Lily é uma aproveitadora e que não te dá valor. É isso que acontece. Lucio morreu e ela resolveu se apaixonar por você e querer tirar qualquer um da sua frente. Não estou lhe induzindo a pensar isso, nós já conversamos várias vezes sobre isso.

- Eu transei com a Narcisa? – Severo chocou-se

- Claro que não – Remus chegou a rir – Você jamais trairia a alma do seu amigo. Ele morreu por causa deles, para criar um mundo melhor para eles e para você. E Narcisa não faz por merecer. Nunca fez. Depois de tudo que aconteceu ela transformou uma guerra silenciosa em uma guerra totalmente explicita.

- Como ela ficou sabendo?

- Você contou. E você a usava para fazer ciúmes na Lily por um tempo, mesmo sem fazer nada. Algo totalmente imaturo. Por isso insiste em pedir para você não tomar as mesmas medidas que antes. Não tente ficar com ela e ao mesmo tempo corroer o que está acontecendo. Tente se curar e deixe ela se curar.

Era muita informação para a cabeça de Severo, mas só de pensar em olhar para Lily de novo seu estomago doía. Não queria olhar para ela e se lembrar que um dia ela foi sua, mas que algo fazia lhe pertencer ao Potter.

Embora Severo ouvisse o que Remus falava, era muito recente as memorias que Severo tinha da ruiva feliz ao lado de James e se um dia ela procurou ele é porque Severo não tinha lhe feito feliz.

Aquele sentimento era a pior coisa que ele tinha sentido na vida. E se soubesse que era isso que estava acontecendo com ele em outra dimensão, talvez ele gostaria de voltar a sua morte. Lily teria poucos anos de vida, mas o suficiente para ser feliz e fazer valer a pena.

Era isso que ele tinha que descobrir? Pronto, estava feito.

- Venha para a minha casa, as meninas ficarão felizes com você lá e você poderá descansar esta noite – A voz de Remus lhe cortou e ele percebeu que poderia dormir naquela noite e nunca mais voltar até alí. Tudo se modificaria. E no fim, suas ilusões seriam apenas ilusões.

Ele sentiu a mão do amigo no seu ombro

- Espero que hoje você chore de tristeza, mas que algum dia a gente dê risada disso. Eu sei que o poder do amor de vocês é muito forte. Ele nos fez chegar até aqui. Não será a última ou a primeira vez que vocês passarão por essa prova.

"Eu preciso falar com Dumbledore". Severo pensou decidido.

* * *

Acho que o capítulo explicou algumas coisas, mas não todas. No próximo capítulo tem o rencontro de Severo com Dumbledore e com Lily.

Adoro reviews. Alias, muito obrigada pelas feitas até agora. Espero que vocês comentem e que tenham gostado da conversa dos dois.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nove: Egoísta**

* * *

_"Severo,_

_Eu espero que esteja bem. Deixei uma roupa no banheiro, algumas coisas para você tomar banho e o café na cozinha. Aqui também tem um remédio trouxa para ressaca – não se faça de durão e tome-o logo._

_Tomei a liberdade de dizer ao ministério que você "Ainda não estava pronto para voltar para o trabalho." Melhor do que "Ele está com ressaca". Remus negou que vocês beberam além da conta, mas pelo cheiro parece que vocês saíram de lá só quando a cerveja acabou ou alguém expulsou vocês._

_Caso lhe interessa, Liv passou a manhã inteira perguntando de você e acho que foi umas dez vezes ver se você continuava no quarto, enquanto a Lily acho que você se lembra que ela volta a trabalhar hoje. Sua casa está vazia até às 18h. E sim, ela está bem, na medida do possível._

_Eu não sei exatamente como agir nessa situação. Ela é muito estranha para mim, mas saiba que estamos sempre com você, independente da minha amizade com a Lily, eu também sou sua parceira – isso não significa que você possa bagunçar a minha casa – e quero que você seja feliz com suas escolhas e com a sua vida._

_Me entristece saber que você precisou se esquecer da gente para tirar essa angustia de você. Não gostaria que você fizesse isso novamente e gostaria de fazer você superar isso, então por favor tente me procurar depois para conversarmos._

_Não deixe de experimentar a torta de morango que está na geladeira_

_Com amor e preocupação,_

_Emma._

Severo lia pela terceira vez aquela carta. Ele tinha guardado no bolso do casaco. Emma no começo parecia uma desconhecida, mas agora parecia mais próxima do que ele poderia imaginar. "Ela se preocupa" Severo pensou "E aparentemente sem nada em troca". Ele lembrava das fotos que via na casa dos Lupins, eles pareciam felizes. "Todo mundo parece feliz nesta merda de vida". Severo suspirou estava cansado daquele lugar. Queria a sua morte.

Severo suspirou e olhou para os lados, tinha se esquecido da onde estava. Na sala de Dumbledore, o lugar onde eles passaram por anos conversando, filosofando e decidindo o futuro dos outros, inclusive os dele. Mais um suspiro. Parecia tudo igual, exceto pelas condições. Desde que tinha acordado a sua meta era ir ver Dumbledore e tinha conseguido chegar lá. Experiências de vidas passadas sabia como aparatar pela região, seja lá em qual dimensão, era sempre assim. Aquele lugar cheio de pesadelos jamais perderia o encanto.

- Meu caro, que surpresa – Alvo lhe cortou. Estava com seus óculos meia lua caídos no nariz e um sorriso esplendido. Severo poderia imaginar da onde viria essa felicidade – Não consigo imaginar o que a visita deste velho aluno me traz.

- Velho aluno – Severo suspirou sarcasticamente vendo Dumbledore se sentando na cadeira de diretor – Me diga, resolveu não me aceitar como professor de Hogwarts?

- Você sempre pareceu muito mais entusiasmado com os aurores – Dumbledore falou de uma forma sincera, mas que pareceu mais um ponto irônico para aquela conversa – Além disso, Horácio executa um bom trabalho.

- Vamos logo ao assunto. Descobri o que nos traz aqui, embora eu não tenha entendido se isso realmente está acontecendo ou se é tudo coisa da minha cabeça.

- Não é porque está na sua cabeça que não esteja acontecendo. E bem, somos todos reais. A questão é que, imagino eu, que se você soubesse, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa.

- Mas eu sei e você também sabe. Lily me traiu. A moral da história é que ela nunca seria minha, eu seria novamente o infeliz. Eu só fiquei com ela para ela não ter Harry, não haveria profecia, você mataria Voldemort e este é o nosso fim. Pronto, chame a insolente da Granger e acabamos com isso. Eu mereço um descanso eterno e bem longe disso tudo. – Severo falou rapidamente se alterando conforme pontuava as palavras, mas Dumbledore continuava com a mesma expressão serena

- Severo, como eu te expliquei, se fosse realmente isso nós não estaríamos aqui. E imagino que você deveria saber como ficou com Lily, caso isso fosse verdade, mas para a sua infelicidade, tenho certeza que não é isso, pois sua visão é muito egoísta.

- Egoísta? – Severo se sentiu ofendido – Você me coloca aqui como super herói, dizendo que eu tenho o poder de salvar o mundo. Veja bem, eu, e agora me chama de egoísta, como se não soubesse que é exatamente isso que eu sou.

- É o que você é ou os caminhos lhe levaram a isso? Você já pensou em se libertar de alguns sentimentos, de algumas razões?

- Por que eu estou tendo essa conversa em um mundo que não existe – Severo falou alto olhando para os lados se levantando da cadeira – Eu não sei porque eu lhe procurei. Eu não posso viver nisso, eu vou dar um jeito de sair daqui.

- Tentar se matar não é um caminho.

- Maldita Granger, cadê ela? Ela não está aqui?

- Granger está sob nós. Tente entender. Imagine um vira tempo que te leva para um lugar certo. Foi isso que aconteceu. O problema é que ele te levou para o lugar certo, mas lhe antecipou da sua vida. Isso existe, sim, mas estamos todos sob um grande feitiço.

- Nada que uma poção remediadora não cure – Severo falou enfrentando Dumbledore – Darei um jeito de fazer e essa será minha única missão aqui. A poção fará tudo isso desaparecer, assim como ela remedia consequências de um vira tempo, ela poderá me ajudar.

- Ou poderá te matar.

- Eu estava morrendo quando vocês me atrapalharam com essa ideia.

- Severo estamos falando de Voldemort aniquilado e não sobre sua vida pessoal – Dumbledore tinha perdido a paciência.

- Você fala isso porque sua vida está ótima. De todo mundo está ótima. Até um lobisomem agora pode viver livremente, ter filhos, uma mulher. Você mesmo é casado com a Minerva. Veja, não tem que se preocupar com o mundo, com uma guerra, com a sua gana por poder. E eu tenho que estar aqui, vendo a mulher que eu fiz tudo, passei anos protegendo o filho, desejando ela, me iludindo que poderia ser tudo diferente para ela simplesmente me trair. Realmente não estamos falando da minha vida pessoal, mas como eu sou protagonista desta loucura que você mesmo inventou, eu prefiro morrer do que viver com o sentimento de que eu a tive e perdi.

- Veja como você é egoísta – Dumbledore gritou batendo os dois punhos na mesa - Você vê pelo o seu ponto de vida. Você se quer foi observar os fatos, caso lhe interesse a cura para os lobisomens divide os lupinos. Remus tem que morar no mundo trouxa porque tem o perigo de ter sua família atacada por uma alcateia por conta da sua suposta traição. Acha que é fácil viver assim? Eu me casei com Minerva por pura pressão da sociedade enquanto fico observando o professor de Defesa das Artes contra as Trevas desejando viver em uma sociedade livre para que nós possamos ficar juntos sem ter que ouvir que somos gays, mas o que realmente importa é a sua dor, o seu sentimento, não é mesmo? Veja nem tudo é perfeito, mas é melhor isso do que um Voldemort que matará todos nós e gerações de nós.

Severo ficará branco igual um fantasma. Dumbledore tinha perdido total controle do seu corpo e da sua fala e agora estava ofegante, vermelho de raiva e olhando para os olhos de Severo tão intensamente que o homem poderia jurar que ele estaria lhe amaldiçoando com um feitiço não verbal. Dumbledore cortou o contato visual olhando para a sua mesa abrindo a gaveta e colocando uma poção na mesa praticamente na frente de Snape.

- Não perca tempo fazendo a poção. Tome, eu guardei uma aqui. Faça o que bem quiser. Mate nossas esperanças e até mesmo vidas que sobreviveram a guerra ou se recriaram por conta de uma simples escolha sua. É só você toma-la e acabou. Se isso é tudo que veio fazer aqui, pode se retirar.

Dumbledore cruzou as mãos na mesa olhando para baixo. Não queria olhar para Severo assim como o homem não queria olhar para ele, tinha que admitir estava com raiva daquela situação. Severo pegou bruscamente a poção em cima da mesa e saiu batendo o pé deixando seu orgulho ir mais longe do que todas aquelas palavras que o diretor tinha acabado de gritar.

Severo olhou para a poção na sua mão enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Aquilo acabaria com tudo, tão simples, tão fácil e tão pratico.

- Severo – Uma voz inusitada cortou suas próximas ações – Que bom vê-lo por aqui.

Era Minerva, sorrindo, caminhando pelos corredores, lhe chamando pelo primeiro nome e ainda lhe dando um abraço. Olhando timidamente para a poção na mão dele e depois novamente para seus olhos. Severo simplesmente jogou a poção no bolso e tentou manter a compostura

- Veio fazer mais uma das suas visitinhas para o diretor?

- Sim – Severo falou seco – Mas já estou indo

- Claro – Minerva fez uma pausa. Parecia que ela queria falar algo – Olivia, sua filha está bem? Ontem ela não parecia muito a vontade na festa. Da última vez que vi Lily ela disse que a menina de vocês estava com problema com magia.

Severo se lembrou da menina, do seu comportamento e de certa forma do seu medo misturado com timidez. Também lembrou que Lily tinha falado isso para ele, em algum momento das grandes explicações dela.

- Estava pensando, um dia que você poderia trazer ela aqui para fazermos alguns testes. Com esse novo mundo, tanta coisa mudando, não é algo raro termos bruxos com alto nível de QI.

- Claro – Severo continuou ríspido, sem expressar sua preocupação.

- Nos vemos em breve então – Minerva falou sorridente e deixou ele sozinho no corredor.

"Fraco" Severo amaldiçoou a si mesmo andando aos portões de Hogwarts. Estava ao ponto de terminar tudo aquilo e agora estava pensando na sua filha que se quer poderia existir. "Mate nossas esperanças e até mesmo vidas que sobreviveram a guerra ou se recriaram por conta de uma simples escolha sua." A frase de Dumbledore estava na sua cabeça. Queria se despedir de Lily e Liv pelo menos. Embora não fazia nenhum sentido ele fazer isso.

Severo passou horas sentadas no parque onde tinha levado algumas vezes Liv. No mundo dos trouxas ela era uma criança tão normal, todos eram. De repente, veio na mente a história que Dumbledore contou sobre Remus. Eles moravam com uma rua de diferença, suas filhas estudavam na mesma escola e eram muito próximos, talvez seja por isso que eles moravam alí, por conta da condição do lobisomem.

Ele segurava a poção na mão e girava sabendo que alí estava o seu destino e de muitas pessoas. O desabafo de Dumbledore lhe fez pensar que as pessoas viviam como perfeitas e deveria ser assim em um mundo sem guerra. Nos 12 anos entre uma guerra ou outra também foram assim para muitos, mas exatamente para aqueles que tinham voltado a sua vida, sempre fora um grande inferno.

De repente uma menina surgiu na visão de Severo. Ela vinha correndo sorrindo para ele. Com uma mochila nas costas e o uniforme da escola trouxa. Severo não deixou de sorrir, ela realmente era especial e iluminada. Sempre sorria quando encontrava com ele. Ela era uma pequena Lilian se não fosse por traços que anunciavam a presença paterna de Severo.

- Papai - A menina se jogou no colo dele. – Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui

"Nem eu Severo pensou" olhando para o mesmo caminho da onde veio Liv. Lá estava Lily de olhos arregalados e tão surpresa quanto ele ou sua filha. Ela tinha uma péssima cara de abatida e seus olhos anunciavam que tinha chorado a noite inteira. Ele engoliu o seco. "Ela ficou assim por mim, pelo o que aconteceu ou pela vida infeliz que ela leva?"

Liv jogou a mala perto do pai e correu sozinha para um balanço. E deixou os dois se observarem por um tempo. LIly olhava envergonhada ao mesmo tempo assustada e ainda por sinal, não conseguia se mexer ao certo. Severo sabia que eles ficariam daquele jeito se ele não tomasse alguma atitude, afinal quem saiu batendo e quebrando tudo fora ele.

- Sente-se aqui – Severo apontou o lugar ao lado dele e ela olhou para o banco mais do que deveria, fugindo dos olhos dele. Ela simplesmente sentou e os dois observaram Liv brincando no balanço que cada vez ia mais alto.

Tinha tanta coisa para dizer, perguntar, questionar, tanta coisa que ia para o mesmo lugar. A angustia voltou, ele queria beber aquela poção naquele momento para não enfrentar Lily e suas verdades, mas parecia que ele se sentiria incompleto.

- Por que James? – Severo fez o que seu coração mandava e perguntou

- Porque ele parecia o melhor no momento. Fazendo a minha vida parecer um inferno e um céu do lado dele. Quando a gente tem uma opção, há sempre uma dúvida. Por alguns momentos eu achava que eu tinha feito a escolha errada e eu precisava provar para saber.

Aquilo doeu. Severo queria se controlar, não queria brigar, ainda mais porque Liv estava lá brincando no parque, porque estavam em um lugar público e em uma dimensão paralela.

- Você era muito infeliz para duvidar da sua felicidade comigo? – Severo perguntou sem mudar o tom – Ou eu te fiz algo, não sei.

Lily suspirou

- Não – Lily falou baixando a cabeça. Severo tentava não olhar para ela, mas seus olhos fitavam as expressões de Lily e agora parecia ter entristecido totalmente – Eu não era, o problema é que nós crescemos muito rápido. Um dia eu era uma jovem Grifinória, no outro eu era uma guerreira e no outro eu era uma mãe de família. Foram muitas coisas. Eu tinha surtado a primeira vez quando eu tive a depressão pós-parto, depois de trazer Liv para casa e não saber o que fazer com ela. E depois, quando você queria outro filho e...

- E – Severo agora olhava para ela.

- E passamos quase um ano tentando e nada. Até que você me achou louca, achando que eu estava obcecada pela ideia e que talvez nós tínhamos desenvolvido algum problema de fertilidade. Era duro para mim saber disso, porque eu sabia o quanto você queria ter um filho homem, e bem, saiu o resultado o problema era eu. Minha fertilidade retardou quando eu tive a Liv e – Lily suspirou tomando coragem – Eu passei todos os dia pensando o dia que você me largaria para ficar com alguém fértil e continuar sua geração de filhos. E eu ficaria sozinha.

- E aí o Potter apareceu – Severo completou a história balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Quando eu percebi o que eu fiz, eu entendi o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu busquei especialistas para me ajudarem com essa carência e também com o choque de eu ter perdido toda a minha família e ficado sozinha no mundo. E eu vi o quanto eu fui cega para achar que só porque a possibilidade de eu ter filho era quase nula, você não me largaria. Você me amava e sempre me amou muito mais do que qualquer coisa. Claro, antes de te trair.

- Por que Remus não me contou isso? – Severo falou alto demais bravo com o amigo

- Por que você nunca acreditou na história da fertilidade, eu sempre achei que você diria que a hora certa não tinha chegado para tentar me confortar, mas acho que sempre foi verdade. E acho que você nunca quis admitir para qualquer pessoa, assim como eu, que Lily Evans Snape, tinha desencadeado uma depressão pós guerra que desencadeou uma pós parto, uma traição e dois corações quebrados. – Lily suspirou – O bom de você ter perdido a memoria é que agora a gente pode conversar sobre isso. Somos obrigados, não?

Severo não respondeu. Não sabia o que pensar.

- Papai – A menina veio correndo para eles se jogando no colo de Snape. Lily limpou os olhos tentando evitar que a menina veja que ela estava chorando. – Você vai dormir em casa hoje, né?

A pergunta fez Severo fazer um flashback de tudo que Remus tinha falado, de tudo que Dumbledore tinha falado e das últimas palavras de Lily. A primeira conclusão que teve é que Remus estava certo, eles precisavam de um tempo. A segunda é que Dumbledore estava certo, haviam muitas vidas em jogo e ele não podia ser egoísta e a terceira era que ele gostava de ser chamado de papai e que se tomasse a poção não haveria mais isso.

- Não querida – Severo falou a segurando ainda em seu colo – Ficarei um tempo sem dormir em casa, mas que tal jantarmos eu você e sua mãe?

- Acho melhor irmos para casa Liv, seu pai está cansado – Lily desconversou

- Eu faço questão – Severo falou olhando para ela.

Naquela noite eles passaram mais calados ouvindo Liv do que qualquer outro dia. No final ele disse que precisava esclarecer algumas coisas na cabeça dele e Lily não disse absolutamente nada apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas Severo percebeu que ela estava triste e se segurando porque Liv estava próxima. Antes de sair, Severo colocou a menina para dormir e ao chegar na porta de saída da casa Lily olhava para ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

- É o fim, Severo? – Ela perguntou

Ele não respondeu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dez**: Se não sou eu que vou fazer você feliz, guerra!

* * *

Os dias passaram e Severo voltou a sua "rotina". Trabalhar no Ministério era uma grande paz. Ele tinha sua própria sala, com o seu próprio laboratório, com o seu próprio acervo e com sua própria paz. Isso porque ele trabalhava sozinho. Sem alunos, sem ninguém para lhe encher a paciência. Sua profissão era simples: fazer experimentos. Severo sempre quisera fazer aquilo.

Algumas vezes Rufus Scrimgeour aparecia na sua sala para comentar sobre algo novo de alguma poção, evoluções nas pesquisas de Severo e sobre como era difícil manter os diversos grupos de aurores sob controle. Naqueles poucos dias, Severo descobriu que comensais da morte ainda eram um grande problema para a sociedade bruxa e que cada passo de encontro ao mundo trouxa eram mais famílias de sangue puro revoltadas com o Ministério.

- Se eles não fossem tão fracos, eu diria que eles nos dariam um golpe. Eu ficaria honrado em matar alguns deles. Minha vontade é dar uma machete para o Profeta Diário "Parem de cuidar da sociedade bruxa e vão cuidar de suas próprias vidas" – Rufus falava e ria sentado confortavelmente na mesa de Severo.

Pelo visto, eles eram amigos de trabalho muito próximos, mas não o suficiente para Rufus saber o que estava acontecendo com a vida dele. Alias, ninguém sabia além de Remus. O memso lhe acompanhou até o hotel próximo o centro de Londres, lhe explicou como chegar ao trabalho e como voltar para lá. Desde então, só tinha recebido uma coruja de Emma. Não havia um sinal se quer de Lily.

O problema é que o trabalho de Severo lhe deixou mais calmo, mas era noite de sexta-feira e sabia que sair dalí ele só poderia voltar na segunda e era tempo demais para não ter o que pensar ou se distrair. Era tempo demais pensando no que faria, no que ele queria e o que tudo aquilo que ele estava passando significava. Ele ficou até a hora que dava e quando era quase 21h saiu da sua sala. Seus passos era a única coisa que ele ouvia nos corredores vazios, até vozes lhe chamaram atenção

- Você realmente acha que eu tenho dó de você? – Severo deu mais alguns passos e viu que no corredor diagonal Sirius Black estava falando de forma ameaçadora encostando uma mulher na parede. "O que este cachorro está fazendo?"

- O que eu menos quero é que alguém sinta dó de mim. Me deixe em paz, Black. – Severo reconheceu a voz. Era Marlene. A escuridão não dava ver muito ela, a luz só batia nos cabelos de Sirius, ela tentou sair andando, mas o homem a segurou. Neste pequeno movimento, Severo, mesmo que de longe, percebeu que ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- E não ouse citar o nome do meu irmão novamente. Ele está pagando pelos crimes que ele cometeu e também os seus, os dos Malfoys, Snape, Lily e Remus. Traidores e Covardes que conseguiram pular fora e deixar Régulus sozinho.

Severo sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não pela situação, mas odiava o seu nome na boca de Sirius.

- Não chame de covarde quem salvou sua pele de cão da morte, Black. Em uma próxima vez eles não poderão te salvar mais –Marlene levantou a voz – E se você quer saber? Eu que tenho pena de você. Você se tornou uma pessoa amarga porque se apaixonou por mim e eu escolhi o seu irmão, mesmo ele sendo um comensal. E sabe porque eu fiz isso? Porque embora ele fosse Sonserina e você Grifinória, eu nunca vi um homem tão frouxo como Sirius Black.

Severo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a frase e logo depois saiu do seu esconderijo ao ver que Sirius em um ato descompensado tinha batido de mão aberta no rosto dela. Ela quase iria cair no chão por ter sido pega de surpresa, mas Snape a pegou antes disso para a supresa de Sirius e Marlene. Óbvio que Black não perdeu sua postura. Apenas olhou expressando deboche

- Você sempre será a prostituta dos comensais e nada do que você fale mudará isso.

Black saiu. E Severo queria fazer alguma coisa, mas a mulher se agarrou aos braços dele e começou a chorar tão intensamente que ele não tinha palavras. Aquela conversa era algo muito complicado para Severo entender. Em uma outra dimensão, Marlene tinha um caso com Black até o dia que ela morreu e agora ela estava sendo chamada de "prostituta" por ele.

- Venha – Severo apenas caminhou levando ela para seu escritório.

"Com ele eu me entendo mais tarde" Severo pensou. Abrindo a porta e colocando ela sentada em uma cadeira. Severo buscou entre os vidrinhos uma poção e quando a achou colocou na frente dela, fez um gesto com a varinha e uma xicara apareceu flutuando na frente dele. Ele despejou a poção na xicara e deu para ela. Ela chorava tentando tomar.

- A poção ajuda, mas você precisa se recompor McKinnon

- Ele está preso. Só ele – Marlene deitou sua cabeça na bancada

- Não leve em consideração o que aconteceu. Black é um idiota e sempre será.

- Ele está certo. O irmaõ dele está preso. Nós não Severo, nós não. Parece que eu vou viver eternamente com esse peso, eu não sei porque eu me engano que conseguirei superar isso e viver uma vida normal. Eu não sei – Ela chorava mais ainda.

"O que eu vou falar? Eu não sei o que falar. Eu nem sei o que aconteceu" Severo falou olhando para os cantos procurando alguma solução. E a solução se voltou para a pessoa que ele tentava evitar ver, mas que o ajudaria naquele momento e mais do que isso, ajudaria Marlene.

- Vamos para o meu hotel – Severo falou caminhando rapidamente até a mesa – Você precisa beber alguma coisa, só deixa eu escrever um recado. Ele pegou um pergaminho, a pena e rapidamente entrou o papel para a coruja que estava próxima a sua janela.

O quarto de Severo era simples. Tinha uma cama, um frigobar, um armário e uma pequena sacada que dava para ver as luzes do centro trouxa de Londres ao fundo. Marlene chorava baixinho quando ele abriu a porta e logo ao perceber que a luz estava ligada, sabia que ela já tinha chego. Lily correu até a porta e abraçou a amiga ficando de frente com Severo e dando um sorriso terno. Ele tentou corresponder, mas ele estava envergonhado com a situação.

Lily puxou Marlene para sentar na cama e Severo abriu o frigobar procurando alguma coisa, até tinha algo que lhe interessa-se, mas pensou que aquela hora seria ideal para ele deixar as duas sozinhas.

- Vou buscar algo para vocês – Severo falou. LIly apenas concordou. Ela estava ainda com a roupa de trabalho. Uma calça branca e uma blusa preto de frio emcima da camiseta básica também branca. O cabelo ruivo ficava mais brilhante, assim como seus olhos verdes. Severo disfarçou ao perceber que ele estava olhando até demais para ela e saiu.

Antes de subir, sentou no hall para controlar sua respiração. Tomou duas taças de vinho rapidamente, só assim para ficar novamente na frente de Lily. Porém, quando entrou no quarto percebeu um grande silêncio. Ao olhar pra cama, percebeu que Lily zelava o sono da amiga.

- Demorei tanto assim? – Severo soltou

- Acho que você deu alguma poção para ela, certo? Imagino que tenha feito efeito.

- Eu me esqueci por um momento, que geralmente dava sono.

- É bom ela dormir – Lily falou suspirando – Obrigada por me chamar. Imagino que você não sabia o que dizer.

- Sim – Severo olhou para a sacada. Agora estava se amaldiçoando por ter tomado o vinho, ele realmente era encorajador – Mas gostaria de saber o que aconteceu. Podemos conversar lá fora?

Lily não respondeu, mas caminhou até a sacada. Severo colocou duas taças em cima da mesa e serviu o mesmo vinho que estava tomando no hall

- Marlene foi até o Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas para pedir uma transferência de cargo. Ela gostaria de trabalhar apenas em Londres e tentar parar de fugir da realidade dela.

- No caso Regulus preso, é isso?

- Sim – Lily riu. Não parecia que ela lembrava da última vez que tinham se visto – Me esqueci que ainda está com este probleminha. Resumindo a ópera Regulus foi preso por usar Cruciatus no começo da sua vida como comensal. Mesmo comprovando sua mudança de lado, ele foi condenado a 7 anos de prisão. Marlene se sente culpada, mas já fazem seis anos. Daqui um ano ele sairá de lá. Ela quer ficar bem para quando ele sair.

- Uma pena pequena. Por que eu não peguei essa pena ou até mesmo uma condenação maior?

- Dumbledore disse que ele que te encaminhou com bode expiatório. Ele fez o mesmo com Regulus, mas ele torturou muita gente, não tem como abafar isso. As coisas foram difíceis para eles, porque ao invés dela se manter distante dos comensais, ela se uniu a eles por causa dele.

- Dumbledore uma vez me disse que o amor fazem coisas impossíveis acontecerem, às vezes boas, às vezes ruins. – Severo comentou olhando para o horizonte. Não conseguia imaginar Marlene entre os comensais. Ela era uma das que mais enfrentou Voldemort e ainda morreu por isso. Era muito estranho pensar que só uma mudança de comportamento dele no passado tenha influenciado tantas vidas.

- Como você nos coloca nesta teoria? Boa ou ruim? – Lily perguntou. Agora eles estavam falando deles.

- Te encontrar na minha infância foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz em toda minha vida – Severo falou sem pensar, sorrindo que nem um bobo observando o céu e lembrando da figura de Lily criança correndo no parque com ele, mas de repente veio na sua cabeça o dia que ele a chamou de sangue ruim, quando ela descobriu que ele era um comensal e o beijo entre ela e o Potter – Pena que eu fui um bastado com você.

"Eu faria tudo diferente". Severo pensou e de repente se lembrou que ele poderia fazer tudo diferente. Era para isso que ele estava lá. Chorar, se lamentar ou fugir não seria a coisa mais ideal a fazer quando se tem essa rara oportunidade. "Maldito vinho" Severo pensou olhando para Lily.

- Nós sabemos que eu que fui - Lily suspirou se apoiando no ombro dele – Sev, nós vamos nos separar? Fingir que nada aconteceu não deu certo, eu sei disso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você

- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, Lily. – Severo suspirou – O que eu poderia fazer?

- Não sei – Ela respondeu se virando para ele – Eu entrei em pânico quando vi sua coruja hoje, ao mesmo, acho que eu vim mais correndo para te ver do que para falar com ela. Estava com saudades.

- Eu também. Fiquei no ministério até mais tarde porque eu não sabia o que eu poderia fazer no final de semana. – Severo sorriu – Mas acho que valeu muito a pena.

- Eu vivo perguntando para a minha psicóloga, como eu consigo amar uma pessoa a tanto tempo e como eu não enxergar isso, sendo que você sempre esteve ao meu lado – Lily deixou uma lagrima escapar – Se eu pudesse mudar...

- Não mude nada – Severo passou a mão nos olhos dela – Deixa que eu vou fazer isso.

Severo falou encostando a boca na dela. Seus lábios se tocaram e ficaram instantes buscando uma brecha para o que o beijo fosse aprofundado, mas parecia que nenhum dos dois tinha presa. Ele pousou sua mão na cintura dela, enquanto os braços dela se entrelaçaram. E enfim, as línguas se tocaram no mesmo compasso. Severo sentiu os músculos dela relaxarem com o seu toque, ao mesmo tempo que os dele ficavam tensos. Aquele beijo era muito real.

Conforme os movimentos dos dois ficavam intensos e a mão de Severo começava a explorar as costas dela, Lily dava passos para traz por busca de apoio. Ela se encostou na pequena mesinha, enquanto Severo puxava suas mãos para senta-la lá. As mãos deles pousaram na coxa dela e ele nem se questionou se deveria ou não aperta-las, ele já estava fazendo aquilo. Severo puxou os beijos para o pescoço dela e Lily estremeceu puxando sua cabeça e corpo para traz. E de repente um barulho forte, que fez os dois pararem o que estavam fazendo.

Eles olharam para o chão e lá estava a garrafa de vidro espatifada. Lily gargalhou, sem deixar de se soltar dele e ele ficou observando aquele sorriso puro e incrível. Ele queria faze-la feliz

- Temos 16 anos de relacionamento e ainda continuamos um pouco – Lily olhou para ele sorrindo – Desastrados

- Eu quero tentar de novo – Severo falou olhando para os olhos dela – Vamos recomeçar

- Isso não deu certo

- Mas agora vai dar – Severo queria muito acreditar naquilo – Por mais que a minha mente diga que eu não sou o suficiente bom para te fazer feliz, eu quero faze-la.

- Severo, eu te trai. Não podemos esquecer disso.

- Eu quero superar isso do seu lado

- Não deu certo, eu já disse. Eu não quero sofrer de novo. Eu te amo, mas imagine como eu fiquei vendo você perdendo sua memoria, triste novamente. – Lily falou se separando dele

- Namora comigo – Severo sugeriu – Vamos tentar reconstruir isso juntos.

- Namorar? – Lily riu – Não acha que estamos um pouco velhos e ainda com uma filha para isso

- Vamos tentar nos reconquistar – Severo falou novamente beijando seu pescoço

- Sev – Lily falou se afastando, com lagrimas nos olhos – Eu gostaria muito disso, mas...

- Deixa eu te provar que eu te amo, o suficiente para enfrentar tudo o seu lado. Me prove isso também e então chegaremos em um acordo – Severo tinha falado a primeira frase inteligente em dias. Era isso que ele precisava. Uma prova dele que a poderia fazer feliz e uma prova dela de que poderia ser feita feliz. E então toda aquela loucura valeria a pena.

- Como faremos isso?

- Pensarei.

* * *

Sirius Black e James Potter não serão assim tão chatos, mas é que bem, nessa realidade eu estou tentando mostrar que ninguém é santo. Acho que depois de uma guerra nada mais justos você ter traumas, mas acalmem que a vida será doce também rs.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Fiquei chocada quando vim atualizar e vi 75 comentários. Acredito que isso seja reflexo da história maluca que eu inventei. Estou focada nela e espero sempre postar. Continuem mandando mais reviews. Eu adoro ler todas elas. =)

**No próximo capítulo**: Um encontro de namorados COM NC.


End file.
